


Somewhere in the Stars

by protector_of_the_pharaoh



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drinking, Fights, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector_of_the_pharaoh/pseuds/protector_of_the_pharaoh
Summary: Life was crazy, that's all there was to it. Her life was just Crazy. Bones/OC Romance (Main Character has a mouth on her. There is a lot of harsh swearing, so if this is not your thing please continue to scroll)





	1. Introducing!

 

   Melody Rivera listened to her best friend, Rhea Valentine rattle off intermittent information from whatever it was that she was reading. Melody assumed it was probably some type of study material from their latest classes.

   Rhea let out a growl before setting her PADD down on the counter in front of her before looking at Melody who had raised an eyebrow in question. Rhea then sighed leaning back and kicking her feet up on the counter.

   “Off the counter.” Melody said pushing her friends feet back down.

   “Wanna go out tonight?” Rhea questioned ignoring the last comment.

   “Night before a big exam?” Melody questioned this time both eyebrows going up.

   “Might as well relax,” Rhea said before hopping up to her feet. “C’mon, let’s go hit a bar or two.”

   “We shouldn’,” Melody said after a second trying to interject some type of practicality into the situation but Rhea had already grabbed her coat and Melody’s coat.

   “Hey, Faith! Mel and I are going out, wanna go?” Rhea yelled back to Melody’s sister who was no doubt elbows deep in studying something.

   “No, go on!” Faith called back. “I’ll come get you if you get drunk.”

   “Right,” Rhea called back with a laugh. “Back in a while!”

   Rhea tossed Melody’s coat at her and she caught it with a sigh before slipping into it and following her friend out the door.

~*~

   “What you drinking, Gorgeous?”

   Melody turned to look at who it was talking to her. She blinked getting caught up in his blue eyes that were shining with mirth, if only for a moment or two. She knew those eyes.

   “Not interested, Mr. Kirk.” Melody said after a momentary pause before turning back to the bar. He then slid into a seat next to her leaning against the bar backward.

   “Here all by yourself?” he questioned taking a drink of whatever it was he had in his hand.

   “Friend dragged me here.” Melody said nodding towards Rhea who was currently dancing. “Go hit on her, you’ll probably get further.”

   Kirk tilted his head to the side and she rolled her eyes at the almost comical thoughtful look that crossed his face. He then threw back the rest of whatever it was he had then stumbled away towards where Rhea was. Melody then proceeded to turn back to her drink.

   “Not many women seem to be able to resist the impeccable Kirk flirting.”

   Melody looked up at the gruff voice coming from where James Kirk had been. This time she blinked and her gaze lingered longer than when Kirk had been there. There was just something about him that instantly got under Melody’s skin.

   “I’m just a special kind of woman,” Melody said after a second with a smirk before lifting her glass to him momentarily then taking a drink. “Melody Rivera, you are?”

   “Leonard McCoy.” He said with a smile of his own.

   When he smiled at her and she saw the softness touch his gaze an odd warmth rushed through Melody and instantly flushed her face. It was something she wasn’t used to at all and it completely caught her off guard, her mouth no doubt hanging open like some landed fish.

   “You alright there, Sugar?” Leonard questioned raising an eyebrow at this a slightly smug smirk on his face.

   Melody instantly snapped her mouth shut and pursed her lips. Yep, she had had one too many if this guy was able to get to her with a total of five words but damn if that deep gruff drawl wasn’t about the sexiest thing she had _ever_ heard.

   Just as Melody opened her mouth to try to say something semi intelligent -she was actually really smart damn it!-there was a loud screech and a yell of her name. That would be Rhea yelling at her. Melody sighed pursing her lips and turned to see what her friend might possibly want when Melody had finally found someone in this city worth trying to flirt with.

   Melody hissed out a curse when she spotted Rhea being slammed back into a table. Rhea let out a wild sounding laugh gaining her footing again and diving right back at the six foot something man who was advancing on her.

   “Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Melody gritted out jumping up off her barstool. She then cast a glance at Leonard. “Excuse me,”

   He nodded and laughed. Melody fought down the urge to blush again before turning and heading in after her idiotic friend.

   The man hit Rhea again and she fell backward and Melody was there to catch her. The two stumbled and Rhea clambered to her feet whipping the blood from her lip. Rhea grinned and glanced at Melody before darting out of her friends grasp and back into the fight.

   “Little fu-!” Melody said but was cut off when someone grabbed her around the waist and picked her feet up off the ground. “Oh hell na!”

   Melody slammed her elbow back into the face of said man slamming it right into his nose. He let out a howl of pain and dropped her. With a few calculated hits on Melody’s part the man collapsed to the floor and Melody turned her attention back to where her friend might be.

   Melody growled when she spotted Rhea. She was fighting still, but this time of course someone else had joined her. James Kirk and she were fighting two separate men yelling a new technique to the other when they found something that worked.

   Someone then came after Melody again distracting her momentarily from wanting to absolutely murder her best friend at this point. This time the guy managed to hit Melody square in the lip causing her to stumble backward at the force of the blow.

   Someone caught her to her surprise and she looked up to lock gazes with Leonard McCoy again. He set her on her feet and she smiled thankful before darting out of his grasp and right back into the guy who had come after her.

   Twenty minutes and four guys later, found Melody standing over the prone form of her friend her arms crossed and her eyes spelling definite anger.

   “Oh hey Mel!” Rhea said with a bright goofy grin. “Having a good time?”

   Melody let out a loud curse at this before reaching down and jerking her friend to her feet to pull her out of the bar before the barman called the proper authorities. Melody let out a sigh as her drunken friend stumbled along beside her ranting on about how unbelievably hot the guy who fought with her was.

   Melody pursed her lips, and let out a deep breath and rolling her eyes. This was the last time she ever went anywhere with Rhea.

 

Three Years later…..

   “Rhea!!!” Melody yelled as she scrambled after the back of her best friend. “I swear! I’m goin’ to kill ya!!!!”

   “Stop yelling and keep running!” Rhea called back. “Valentine to Ironsides! C’mon Vasheti!! Get us out of here!”

   “I’m trying Captain!” Vasheti Shethar, their chief Engineer yelled back her voice tight. “It’s hard to get you up here when you won’t stay still!”

   “Not an option really.” Rhea said glancing back behind them.

   “No fuckin’ humanoid life forms my ass!!” Melody said ducking as an arrow was shot at her head.

   “Got ya!” Vasheti’s voice proclaimed happily.

   The next thing Melody knew was falling face forward off of the teleportation deck and tumbling down to roll over and land on her back. With a little groan Melody let her arms fall out beside her and lay still huffing to pull air back into her lungs. She could hear the same thing coming from Rhea before she laughed a little.

   “You need to work out more Mel,” Rhea quipped cheekily then laughed again as Melody made the effort to raise one hand and flip her off.  “Hey now that could be considered insubordination!”

   “Then court martial my ass for it.” Melody muttered with a vague wave in her direction. “But no other dumbass is goin’ to put in for your SIC. I still can’ believe I let you talk me into it!”

   “Yeah yeah,” Rhea said with a vague wave of her own. “You could have been a Captain yourself if you hadn’t turned it down.”

   “If I were a Captain, then who would be keepin’ your ass outta trouble?” Melody questioned with a sigh closing her eyes.

   “Um guys, if you are done arguing,” Vasheti cut in and both turned their gazes to her. “Melody has an arrow sticking out of her leg.”

   “What?” Melody questioned pushing herself up to look at said leg. As soon as she did she instantly felt dizzy and braced herself on her arm. “Oh…”

   “Call Faith!” Rhea barked before jumping up and dashing over to Melody who swayed slightly and her eyes crossed momentarily. “Hey Mel, stay with me yeah? Faith’s on her way.”

   “Last time I follow ya anywhere,” Melody muttered her voice slurring before her vision went black.

~*~

   Melody jerked up with a gasp sitting up and blinked looking around trying to register where she was at currently.

   “Always with such enthusiasm, Mel.”

   Melody relaxed at this and flopped back onto the biobed she was on. She groaned throwing an arm over her eyes. It was only Faith Rivera, Melody’s twin sister and the CMO of the Ironsides. 

   “Feeling alright?” Faith questioned glancing over at Melody from the screen that gave her diagnostics of her sister.

   “Fine.” Melody muttered before moving her arm and glancing over at her. “Everythin’ alright?”

   “Everything?” Faith questioned with an arched eyebrow turning her full focus to Melody. “You truly need to work on your accent Mel.”

   “Yeah yeah,” Melody said with a vague wave before she grinned.  “So Doc am I gonna die?”

   “Not yet.” Faith said before rolling her eyes and reached over to offer her a hand up. “It was a relatively simple poison in the arrow; I actually for once had an antidote on hand. Other than a few bruises and a small cut on your forehead you’re perfectly fine. Might be a little woozy from the after effects of the poison, but you’re alright.”

   “Thanks, Faith.” Melody said and took Faith’s hand.

   “Hey!” someone else said bursting in the door. Both Faith and Melody turned to see Rhea. “You okay?”

   “Na, I’m gonna die.” Melody said dryly rolling her eyes.

   “She’s fine,” Faith said crossing her arms and rolling her own eyes at Melody. “Going to make a full recovery Captain, but need I remind you, that when you decide to do something stupid and drag Mel into it I would like some heads up.”

   “Well, see actually we were under information that said there were no humanoid life forms down there.” Rhea defended a slight blush crossing her face at the sharp ‘not-falling-for-that’ look she received from Faith. “Yeah, okay, next time I’ll let you know.”

   “Thank you,” Faith said with a nod and then smiled. Just as Faith went to say something else Rhea’s communicator decided to gain their attention instead.

   “Valentine here.”

   “Hey Captain, you might want to make your way back over here to the teleportation dock.” Vasheti’s voice answered sounding tight. “We got a problem.”

   “On my way.” Rhea said before looking at Melody then to Faith. “She cleared?”

   “Yeah,” Faith said with a nod before turning back to Melody. “Just nothing strenuous.”

   “Got it,” Melody nodded hopping down and onto her feet. “Thanks Faith.”

   “Oh just go on.” Faith said with a little laugh and both Rhea and Melody turned to leave.

   Their pace was brisk, not at a run seeing as neither could probably run too far of a distance right now unless their lives just depended on it. Vasheti had just said ‘problem’ not emergency, so neither of them rushed too much.

   They had made it down one hallway and were just about to turn the corner to step into a turbolift to take them down to the correct deck when Melody’s communicator went off. Both paused before Melody pulled it out and looked at it for a second.

   “Rivera here.” Melody said and both Rhea and Melody waited for a reply.

   “Hey Mel?” it was Faith. “When you left the doors closed behind you, and locked. We can’t get out.”

   “On my way.” Melody said and closed her communicator with a snap. “Somethin’ ain’t right.”

   “I think I’m going to have to agree.” Rhea said locking her jaw and looking at Melody with what was her patented ‘Captain’s look’. “Be careful, proceed with caution.”

   “Right.” Melody nodded in agreement before turning to head back towards the sickbay.

   Melody walked down the hallway cautiously keeping her eye out for anything out of the ordinary. She didn’t come across anything before she got to the sickbay doors. Faith was right they were locked tight.

   “Hey Faith can ya hear me?” Melody called rapping on the door.

   “Hey yeah I can hear you.” Faith called back. “I can’t even get my medical overrides to work. It’s locked up good. I’ve called down to engineering but I’m not getting any response.”

   “I’ll see what I can do from out here,” Melody said before turning and crouching down to pull a panel off of the wall beside the door. “Might be able to get it if I get ta messin’ with these wires.”

   “Why does that scare me?” Faith called back and Melody grinned.

   “Ya know I have some experience in engineering.” Melody said before concentrating on trying to rewire the doorway.

   “Yeah I know,” Faith said and Melody could almost hear the eye roll. “I also remember when you were in engineering you had a lot of ‘accidents’.”

   “Yeah yeah,” Melody called back.

   Melody was so concentrated on trying to fix the door that she hadn’t heard anyone come up behind her and was ultimately surprised when someone grabbed her hair and jerked her back. She landed with a loud thump and a loud curse.

   “Mel you okay?” Faith called hearing this.

   Melody didn’t answer rather quickly gained her footing and turned to tackle who ever it was that was behind her. There was a loud crash as the two went down and into the wall behind them. It momentarily stunned the man so that Melody could get up and get her footing before coming back in for another attack.

   The man prepared himself for Melody’s attack and when she lunged with a growl he fell backward and threw his feet up and into her gut sending her flying over his head. Melody landed flat on her back the breath knocked out of her for a minute.

   “Melody Rivera answer me!” Faith’s voice came from behind then door and then she slammed her fist against it. “Now!”

   “Busy Faith hang on.” Melody called back and then grunted as she was thrown against the wall roughly.

   She instantly sprung to her feet heading back towards the guy, by this time though he had someone else joining him who grabbed Melody from behind.

   “Let me go!” Melody exclaimed then pushed backwards catching the guy off guard and slamming them both back into the wall.

   It stunned the guy who had grabbed Melody allowing her to momentarily get free of his grasp before the other man grabbed her again grabbing a fist full of her hair and jerking her forward. Melody landed hard on the floor and then was further battered when her face was slammed into the floor and stunning her.

   “Mel?” Faith called again. “Are you okay?”

   “I’m fine!” Melody called back after a second. She reached up and slammed her fist into the back of the knee of the man causing him to fall forward as his leg collapsed. “Just hold your damn horses.”

   Melody instantly was up and on top of the guy who had collapsed and slammed her fist into his jaw knocking his head to the side. After she had gotten in about three hits the other man finally gained his bearings and was up grabbing hold of Melody and pulling her off his friend.

   She let out a roar of protest trying to get out of his grip as the other guy got up and headed straight for Melody. She was happy to see blood pouring out of his nose from the hits from her fist. She waited until he was closer before kicking forward using the leverage of the man holding her to kick the guy square in the jaw knocking him backward and sprawling into the wall.

   “Enough of this bitch!” the man behind her growled and the next thing Melody knew was a searing pain and then everything went black.

~*~

   Melody jerked awake when she hit something cold and wet shocking her systems into waking. She jumped up and away from said substance blinking and trying to brush off what was on her face.

   “Snow?” Melody questioned looking at herself.

   “Hey, good you’re awake!”

   Melody flipped over cringing as she felt the cold seep into her clothing, before looking around at who was speaking to her. Rhea sat a few feet from where Melody was a very pained expression on her face.

   “What happened?” Melody questioned before pushing herself up onto her feet.

   “Your friend Damon marooned us here.” Rhea said with a grumble. “You were right when you said something wasn’t right.”

   Melody pursed her lips before walking over to Rhea. She inspected Rhea for possible injuries, only to spot her leg tilted at an unnatural angle.

   “Your leg’s broken?” Melody questioned out loud. “How’d that happen?”

   “Damon.” Rhea said with a shrug before she winced when Melody bent down to inspect the leg. “But he got the worse end of the deal; I got him good with a knife before he broke it.”

   “Well, I need to reset it.” Melody said before glancing up at Rhea. “It’s gonna hurt.”

   “You know how?” Rhea said her gaze instantly clouding over with worry.

   “Yeah,” Melody nodded. “I do have some medical knowledge.”

   “Aren’t you just a jack of all trades?” Rhea hissed sarcastically.

   “Be glad.” Melody said tightly. “If I didn’ know what I do you’d probably be dead by now.”

   “Yeah yeah,” Rhea said then screamed in pain as Melody swiftly reset her leg.

   “Sorry.” Melody apologized before glancing up at Rhea again. She was pale and biting her lip. “Okay?”

   “Will be.” Rhea said with a huff. She took another deep breath and relaxed as much as she could. “The others should be back shortly. I sent them to scout a little see what they could find.”

   “Others?” Melody questioned with a raised eyebrow.

   “Vasheti, Naomi, Reva,” Rhea explained before shifting with a wince. “And a few others who Damon didn’t think he would need to run the ship.”

   “Ah alright,” Melody nodded at this information then looked up and around their surroundings. “Well looks like there’s a cave mouth just a ways from here, might offer least some shelter.”

   “It’s stable enough,” Someone said from behind them. Melody turned to see Vasheti, Naomi their Linguist, and Reva a navigator, and the others climbing down a snow embankment to them. “Should offer at least enough shelter until we can figure out a way to get off this planet.”

   “Sounds good to me.” Melody said then turned to pull Rhea up. Rhea winced but didn’t object otherwise. Melody grinned pulling Rhea’s arm over her shoulder and put another hand on her hip to support her. “Do I need to carry ya Captain?”

   “No,” Rhea growled out. “Just don’t bump the leg.”

   “Here I’ll help.” Naomi offered stepping up and pulling Rhea’s other arm over her shoulder. “I’ll keep your leg from being bumped.”

   “Thank you, Naomi.” Rhea said and Vasheti grinned rolling her eyes.

   “Well c’mon,” Vasheti said with a wave over her shoulder. “We need to get out of this weather. These coats they so graciously gave us will only keep us warm for so long.”

   “Right behind ya,” Melody said and Vasheti nodded walking ahead to lead the way.

~*~

   Melody’s teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms around herself when she stood to move around the small cave they were confined in. Puffs of white escaped her mouth as she breathed out between the chattering of her teeth. Her gaze shifted around to another form huddled up on the ground not more than three feet from where she stood.

   She stepped over and bent down beside the bundle placing a hand on the persons shoulder to shake them. The figure groaned a little before blinking her eyes and looking up at who was shaking her.

   “Melody?” she questioned her voice hoarse.

   “Hey, Reva ya gotta stay awake.” Melody said bending down closer to the younger woman. “I need ya to stay awake for me please, just for a little longer.”

   “Why Melody? I’m so tired.” Reva said flipping over to curl into the little bit of warmth Melody’s body offered her. “Do you really think someone will find us?”

   “Someone will find us Reva.” Melody nodded in affirmation. “Just have a little faith.”

   “I just want to sleep Melody,” Reva said her voice weak. “I am so tired Melody. I want to sleep.”

   “Just a little longer Reva.” Melody repeated softly. “I’m just askin’ for a little longer. We’ll get off this planet soon.”

   “Okay,” Reva nodded and Melody let out a deep breath to stand up and look around the area at the other lumps scattered across the ground of other people. 

   Most of the forms she looked over were deathly still and she knew it wouldn’t do her any good to go checking on corpses. She turned back to look at Reva only to find that the girl was no longer breathing curled back up like she had been before.

   Melody let out a deep breath before turning her gaze back to where Naomi, Vasheti and Rhea were curled up together all three shivering eyes closed seeming to try and sleep.

   “Hey would ya sit back down, Rivera?” Rhea barked out looking up at Melody a small smile on her face. “You’re making me tired.”

   “Well Captain while you are down isn’ it my job as your second in command to take care of your duties well as I can?” Melody quipped back, hands on her hips.

   “You know you ran that ship anyway.” Rhea shrugged before wincing. “Anything out there?”

   “Haven’ heard anythin’.” Melody said with a sigh. “I can go scout see if maybe by chance someone else came along and decided to check out the planet.”

   Rhea pursed her lips thinking about this for a moment.  “You still doing okay? I mean you had just gotten that poison out of your system when we were marooned.”

   “I’m fine,” Melody said with a shrug. “Just a little sore. Your leg?”

   “Still quite broken,” Rhea said with a sigh. “Still quite painful.”

   “Sorry. I don’ really know what to do for ya beyond settin’ it an’ bracin’ it.” Melody said crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not Faith.”

   “Oh how I would kill to have her here.” Rhea said tilting her head back against the wall behind her.

   “So would I,” Melody said with a quieter voice.

   “I’m sure she’s fine Mel,” Naomi spoke up for the first time and looked up at Melody.

   “Yeah, I hope.” Melody said before pursing her lips for a moment and turning her gaze back to the cave opening. “Let’s just hope someone friendly finds us soon.”

~*~

   Melody stood again knowing she needed to move around some before she froze. Beside her Vasheti, Naomi and Rhea seemed to be sleeping all three still breathing steadily.

   Melody couldn’t seem to allow herself to even think about trying to sleep, knowing that if she did she might not wake back up that and her worry for her sister. After a moment of pure silence she tilted her head thinking maybe she had heard something abnormal, but when she didn’t hear anything else she shook it off turning back to her surroundings.

   She sighed, every last one of the small crew abandon here had now officially passed away. The only ones left were the four of them and if someone didn’t come soon the four of them wouldn’t be around much longer either.

   Letting out a deep breath she turned back to where the others sat. Vasheti was awake and watching Melody curiously.

   “I’m goin’ to step outside, take a look around see what I can find.” Melody said with a hushed voice nodding towards the cave entrance. “See if I might be able to find somethin’ to maybe start a fire.”

   Vasheti nodded her understanding before closing her eyes again. Melody sighed before turning and walking out of the cave into the bitter wind. For a moment all she could see was white before her eyes adjusted.

   Stepping on out Melody ventured on out into the constant snow storm. She had only gone about thirty or forty steps before she heard a scream behind her and instantly turned around heading back towards the cave.

   As she ran in something else was running out shoving Melody out of their way and into the snow. Less than a moment later Naomi and Vasheti came barreling out of the cave as well.

   “What the hell?” Melody questioned pushing herself back up and on her feet.

   “Apparently we are not the only life forms on this planet,” Naomi explained hauling Melody to her feet.

   As soon as Melody gained her footing the both of them took off after Vasheti who was currently trying to track whatever it was that apparently had taken Rhea. 

   After a few moments of tracking said creature it lead them to another cave mouth, this one much larger than the one they had been taking refuge in. Melody paused reaching out to grab hold of both Vasheti and Naomi to stop them.

   “Hold on.” Melody said taking a look at their surroundings first.

   After a moment something came out of said cave mouth to lie down in front of the entrance. It was large looking almost like it was a cross between a wolverine and a polar bear, magnified by about six times in size.

   “Well, that’s going to be a problem.” Naomi said hands on her hips before looking back at Melody.

   “How are we supposed to get past that?” Vasheti questioned also looking at Melody. “It looks like it could eat us in like one bite.”

   Melody pursed her lips looking around trying to figure out exactly how she wanted to get inside the cave to get to Rhea.

   “Okay look we first need to distract that thing.” Melody said with a sigh. “Any suggestions?”

   “Well, sounds like one of us will need to be said distraction,” Vasheti said watching Melody’s facial expressions as she worked through different scenarios.

   “Yeah,” Melody nodded after a moment. “If we can manage to get that thing just distracted enough that at least one of us can get inside, we can then get to Rhea.”

   “Okay, so we need to get you inside then.” Vasheti said crossing her arms. “You are the best out of all of us at hand-to-hand and as far as I can tell the life forms here are not smart enough to have advanced weaponry.”

   “So we have to distract that thing?” Naomi said pointing at the creature. “Seriously? We’re going to get eaten!”

   “Just distract it.” Melody said with a smirk. “I’m sure you can be quick enough to stay out of its way.”

   “Alright, well, let’s get this over with.” Vasheti said with a sigh.

   A few moments later Vasheti and Naomi were providing said distraction for Melody to be able to slip past them and inside the cave. Once inside she looked around trying to figure out exactly where Rhea might be.

   The cave itself really wasn’t a cave so much as a large pass through the mountain here. Melody could see clear to the other side of the mountain she assumed she was under. Around her were different holes and plateaus carved deeper into the mountain to keep them out of the wind. It looked very similar to ancient Native American dwellings to Melody.

   She had also spotted another one of the wolverine/polar bear creatures at the other end of the cave guarding that entrance. Pursing her lips Melody looked around trying to spot where Rhea might possibly be.  

   “Hey!”

   Melody swiftly turned around to see where Rhea’s yell had come from only to spot a human-like creature climbing the side of one of the walls carrying her over its shoulder. Melody turned to quickly follow behind them when another yell was heard and she turned to see Naomi and Vasheti both running towards her with the creature on their heels.

   “RUNN!!!” Naomi screamed at Melody.

   As soon as Naomi screamed this, the other creature at the other end of the cave sat up and saw Melody standing in the pathway.

   “Shit.” Melody stated with a groan trying to calculate her choices for said situation. “Climb up the wall!”

   “What?” Vasheti called confused.

   “Climb up the wall!” Melody yelled pointing at the wall.

   Vasheti and Naomi didn’t hesitate after Melody gave the order and scrambled over towards the wall Melody pointed at. Both creatures didn’t notice the other two split off towards the wall both focusing on Melody.

   Melody stood her ground not moving an inch. She hoped to any god who was listening to her that this plan would work.

   She shifted her footing waiting for the precise moment for her move. Both creatures leapt at the same moment intending to pounce on Melody as she figured they would and she dropped down summersaulting her way out of their way. Both creatures collided with a very aggressive force and landed on the ground so hard that it shook.

   Melody let out a sigh before standing back up again and turning to look at Vasheti and Naomi who had managed to climb up to the first plateau and were looking down at her. She gave them a thumb up before she felt something grab her around the waist and jerk her backward.

    “Shit!” Melody exclaimed as she reached down to grab hold of whatever it was that grabbed her.

   She was then tossed across the space away from the creature who had grabbed her. She heard Naomi yell and then she collided with… someone?

   After a moment or two of trying to get their limbs untangled, Melody ended up astride whomever it was fist balled up clearly intending to attack said person. That was until she realized said person below her was in fact human, and she did in fact recognize the face.

   “Leonard McCoy?” Melody questioned instantly lowering her hand. “What-?”

   “So glad you recognized me before you struck Sugar, I hear you have a mean right hook.” Leonard said with a little laugh and Melody grinned.

   “Mel!” someone shouted and she turned back to look at what was going on. “Quit flirting and c’mon!”

   “Piss off Naomi!” Melody barked back before quickly getting to her feet before turning back to Leonard. “Excuse me.”

   “This sounds familiar,”

   Melody grinned at that before dashing off back into the fray where the two large creatures were currently trying to get to Naomi and Vasheti.

   “Hey!!!” Melody called gaining their attention.

   Both creatures rounded on her before she took off running towards the entrance of the cave. The creatures followed behind her giving chase. She had barely managed to get to the end of the entrance before she heard the sound of two phasers and two incredibly loud thuds behind her. Melody stopped and turned to see exactly what had happened before covering her face to keep the dust from the creature’s landings out of her face.

   Behind her stood two other people coats on their hoods up so she could see their faces, phasers raised and pointed in her direction.

   “Melody?” one questioned and she recognized that voice.

   “Kirk?” Melody questioned with a slight little cough. “Captain Jim Kirk? Haven’ seen ya in a while.”

   “What are you doing here?” Jim Kirk questioned lowering his weapon and his coat hood. “And where’s Rhea?”

   “We were marooned here actually.” Vasheti informed them as she jumped down from the ledge she was at. “Naomi went to collect our fearless leader; I think the life forms here took off when we started making so much noise.”

   “Hey Jimmy, how ya doing?” Rhea called announcing her presence and Melody looked up at her an eyebrow raised.

   “Is she okay?” Jim questioned an eyebrow raised turning his attention to Melody who shrugged.

   “She was last time I talked to her.” Melody said with a shrug.

   “I think they gave her something.” Naomi said before reaching out and steadying Rhea as the two reached the floor of the cave.

   “Gave her something?”

   Almost instantly Leonard was at Rhea’s side forcing her down to sit inspecting her for possible clues as to what might be in her system. Melody watched on with mild amusement as Rhea continually tried to brush his hands off of her or wiggle out of his grasp.

   “Sit still!” Leonard barked after a few moments of this.

   “Oh piss off,” Rhea said yet again brushing his hands off. “I don’t even know you!”

   Rolling her eyes, Melody stepped past Jim and his other companion who had yet to be identified and up beside her Captain.

   “Hey Mel!” Rhea chirped as soon as she saw her. “You have got to try some of this stuff! It would help you not be so grumpy all the time!”

   “Right, okay Rhea.” Melody said with a nod. “Just do me a favor, sit still for the Doc, yeah?”

   “Oh piss on that,” Rhea said yet again evading Leonard.

   “Sit still or I’m knocking your ass out.” Melody said calmly and Rhea raised her eyebrows at this, and Melody knew Rhea was about to challenge her statement. “Try me, _Captain_.”

   Rhea opened her mouth but after a second she swayed slightly and her eyes crossed. Melody reached out to steady her friend who instantly gripped her wrist tightly.

   “Mel…”

   “I got ya,” Melody said softly. “I got ya Rhea, just relax.”

   “Mel, I can’t see.” Rhea said her grip becoming even tighter on her wrist.

   Melody instantly glanced at Leonard worry plainly etched across her face. He pursed his lips before turning back to Jim.

   “We need to get back to the ship now.”

   Only seconds after this sentence left Leonard’s mouth Melody felt the slightly disorientating feeling of being beamed back to a ship and then blinked seeing the grey walls of a transporter room.

   As soon as they had gathered their surroundings Jim scooped Rhea up and took off towards the sickbay, Melody in tow since Rhea refused to let go of her arm. Leonard followed less than a step behind them.

   “Mel? What’s going on?” Rhea questioned instinctively gripping a little tighter.

   “Jim’s got us on his ship.” Melody explained as she did her best to keep up with Jim’s quick strides down the hallway. “His doc’s gonna help ya,”

   “Just don’t leave,” Rhea almost pleaded.

   “I won’,” Melody promised. “I got ya, promise.”

   “Here, lay her down.” Leonard instructed as soon as they got to the sickbay.

   Leonard quickly went to work on Rhea paying absolutely no head to Melody’s presence. Rhea had yet to let her grip loosen on Melody’s wrist. Soon enough Rhea was completely unconscious and her grip finally loosened on Melody’s wrist.

   Melody gently pulled it away and set Rhea’s arm back up and on the bed beside her and backing away out of Leonard’s work space. She rubbed her wrist gently before glancing around looking for somewhere she could sit and wait.

   “There’s a chair.” Leonard said pointing towards said object without even really looking up at her.

   Melody didn’t say anything beyond nodding in thanks and walking over to said chair. She sat down and leaned forward bracing her elbows on her knees watching Leonard work.

   Close to three hours later, Leonard turned to say something to Melody only to find her asleep her head propped in her hand. He almost smiled at this and walked over to her to gently grip her shoulder to shake her into waking.

   What he wasn’t anticipating was her to still be in a ‘fight-or-flight’ mode of thought so he didn’t even think of the possibility of her coming awake in such a manor. Before he could actually process what had happened he found himself slammed up against an exam table arm wrenched behind his back.

   “Melody,” Leonard said calmly and almost instantly she let go backing away.

   “Oh, shit Doc, I’m sorry.” Melody instantly apologized.

   “It’s fine.” Leonard said with a little laugh and turned around to face her. She was bright red one arm crossed over her stomach. “Now are you alright?”

   “I’m fine,” Melody waved him off. “Maybe a little sore but otherwise fine, how’s Rhea?”

   “Whatever they gave her seemed like it had some healing properties to it,” Leonard explained and Melody nodded showing that she understood. “It had started to attempt to heal her broken leg and knuckles,”

   “What caused the blindness?” Melody questioned. “Will it be permanent?”

   “I’m not entirely sure.” Leonard shrugged. “I have done everything I can; we will have to see how her body heals.”

   Melody pursed her lips at this before letting out a sigh and putting a hand to her forehead like she had a headache.

   “Damn,” Melody muttered shaking her head.

   “C’mon you look like you could use a drink.” Leonard said walking past her and towards his office.

   Melody paused casting one last glance at the sleeping form of Rhea before turning and following Leonard. Leonard indicated to a chair, which she gratefully accepted and watched him walk on around scrounging around for the drink he’d promised her.

   Finally finding what he was after, he turned back to Melody who watched him curiously but hadn’t moved from the chair he had offered her. He smiled a little at her and then held up a bottle of whiskey for her to see.

   She smiled at this and he produced two glasses pouring some into each glass then handing her one. She took it and he sat down in another chair facing her.

   “I heard Jim call you Bones earlier.” Melody said as she took a small drink of her Whiskey trying a shot at casual conversation. “Why may I ask, does your Captain call you Bones, Leonard?”

   “I made the mistake of being sarcastic when we first met.” Leonard said and rolled his eyes. “I had just gotten a divorce, and the woman took me for everythin’. Would have taken my bones if she’d been able.”

   “An’ therefore Bones was born?” Melody said with a little laugh as he nodded. “Well Bones, I don’ see why she would have wanted ta leave ya, I find you’re company quite enjoyable.” 

   “You make absolutely no attempt to hide your accent do you?” Leonard questioned with a smile of his own before taking a drink of his own whiskey.

   “Should I?” Melody questioned an eyebrow raised. “I’m from Texas, I don’t feel the need to hide it, but if it bothers you I can hide it quite well actually.”

   Leonard looked at Melody impressed at the absolute perfect English that came out of her mouth for the last sentence she said. Melody shrugged and then took another drink.

   “Faith, my sister, says my accent is far too harsh for a commander of my status.” Melody said pausing only slightly thinking. “I say fuck ‘em. I’ll speak the way I like an’ if they got a problem find another Commander ta bug.”

   Leonard only laughed at this. “I think you and I will get along quite well, Sugar.”

   Melody paused for a second studying Leonard. He raised an eyebrow over his own glass at her waiting to see what exactly she was thinking.

   “You’re Southern too,” Melody said after a moment. “Where from?”

   “Georgia.” Leonard provided and Melody nodded.

   “Deep south.” Melody said with a laugh.

   “Only a Southerner would know the difference in the types of south.” Leonard said with a loud laugh and Melody smiled raising her glass to him.

   “I do wholeheartedly believe there is a difference.” Melody said and her smile widened as she took in the sound of his laughter.

   It was calming for some reason and she allowed herself for the first time in a very long time to relax around someone who wasn’t her sister. Melody then raised her glass to take the last little drink from it before raising an eyebrow at Leonard who was studying her curiously.

   “Yes?” Melody questioned after a second or two.

   “You are exhausted.”

   “Thanks for the medical diagnosis Doc,” Melody said sarcastically before setting her glass down on his desk in front of them. “I run on being exhausted.”

   “C’mon then.” Leonard said and before Melody could really protest he had pulled her out of her chair and onto her feet. “You need to sleep,”

   “Wha- wait!” Melody said giving a halfhearted protest. “What if Rhea wakes up?”

   “She’ll understand that you needed to sleep.” Leonard insisted not letting go of his gentle grip on her arm as he pulled her out the door nodding to Nurse Christine Chapel as they walked out. Melody saw her smile and almost scowled at this.

   “Where the hell are ya takin’ me?” Melody demanded but still didn’t pull her arm out of his grasp.

   “My quarters,” Leonard explained as though it were the simplest thing in the world. “You’ll still be close to Rhea, and you can sleep.”

   “I could sleep in the sickbay!” Melody protested this logic even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

   “No, you can’t.” Leonard said simply closing the argument as they came to his quarters and he keyed in the code before the door opened. “Now c’mon you need to sleep, consider it a direct medical order.”

   Melody paused looking at him for a moment as though trying to figure him out. Then seeing the obvious look on his face that told her if she wanted to continue to argue she might not like the consequences she sighed walking on into his quarters. 

   “Bed’s yours,” Leonard said behind her as he closed the door and locked it behind them.

   “Where are you goin’ to sleep?” Melody questioned an eyebrow raised betting she knew the answer to the question. “I am not makin’ ya sleep on the couch!”

   “I insist.” Leonard said and then grinned as Melody rolled her eyes.

   “No, I can sleep on the couch,” Melody argued. “I’m not-”

   “Darlin’ we can argue about this all you want to, but you will be sleeping on the bed.” Leonard said crossing his arms. “Besides I still have some work to catch up on, so you can either pip down and go get some sleep that you obviously need, or I can hypo your stubborn ass with a muscle relaxer to make you sleep.”

   Melody pursed her lips knowing she had basically lost the argument. Leonard smirked smugly enough Melody just wanted to slap it right off his face.

   “Fine.” Melody finally conceded with a sigh. “Goodnight Doc.”

   “Night,” Leonard said turned to walk over to his couch.

   Melody walked into his bedroom and paused for a moment before shaking her head and essentially collapsing on the bed not remembering even falling asleep.

~*~

   Two days later found Melody sitting in a chair next to Rhea’s bed head propped in her hand slightly dozing off. Rhea had finally woken up a day ago and miraculously she had been able to see at least some, which Leonard had assured Melody was the first step in getting her sight back fully.

   Vasheti had found a place in Engineering with a Mr. Scot when Leonard had cleared her. Naomi and Lt. Uhura had hit it off spectacularly so Naomi could commonly be found on the bridge with her.

   “Hey,”

   Melody blinked and looked up at whoever it was who was talking to spot Jim Kirk standing at the edge of Rhea’s bed. He had an odd look on his face.

   “Captain,” Melody nodded to him moving to stand up and out of the chair. “Somethin’ wrong?”

   “Got a minute?” Jim questioned, he then shifted on his feet slightly uncomfortable which immediately made Melody tense. “Got some news for you, but I’d rather we talk somewhere a little more private?”

   “Of course.” Melody said with a nod before following him over and out of the earshot of the other nurses.

~*~

   Leonard watched curiously as Jim walked in to the sickbay. He was about to ask him exactly what he thought he was doing here, when Jim walked over to Melody. The two spoke for a moment before Melody stood to follow Jim.

   The two stepped over into a more secluded area of the sickbay. The two talked for a moment before Melody went completely pale and reached back to steady herself on the window still behind her. Jim reached over to place a hand on her shoulder seeming to try and comfort her, but she brushed it off before walking around him and almost seeming to be running out the doors.

   After seeing this worry crossed Leonard’s face and Christine looked over at him worry clouding her own face. Melody didn’t react that violently to things, something must have been seriously wrong.

   “Jim?” Leonard questioned walking over to where his friend still stood fist clenched a slightly pained expression on his face.

   “They just found Melody’s sister’s body.” Jim said quietly. “She had been dumped in front of a Starbase.”

   Chapel gasped at this a hand covering her mouth pure shock crossing her face. Leonard cursed vehemently.

   “How?” Christine finally asked. “How did she die?”

   “Her throat was slit.” Jim said blandly.

   There was a moment of silence before Leonard turned and followed Melody out the doors.

~*~

   Melody felt an urgent need to leave the sickbay when Jim had calmly told her that Faith was dead and it made her feel suddenly trapped when he tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She _needed_ to get out of there.

   She quickly brushed Jim’s soft touch off walking around him and bolted out the doors of the sickbay not even really sure where she was going. She didn’t stop until her lungs were burning and she could no longer breathe without stopping.

   She stopped bending over slightly putting a hand on the wall beside her drawing in ragged breaths rapidly trying desperately to get much needed oxygen back into her body. After a moment she just collapsed to her knees with a broken sob ripping its way from her throat.

   It _hurt_.

   She had not experienced this type of pain since her father had been killed nearly ten years ago now, but then she had had her dad’s best friend and Faith to pull her back out when she spiraled down into this madness. 

   She let out another sob bracing herself on her arm that wasn’t still braced against the wall grounding her against the cool metal.

   She let go. She let it all go, crashing face first into this pain that she felt for losing her sister, the pain she felt for her unconscious best friend who was lying in the sickbay, the pain of losing every single one of the crew members who had been marooned with them.

   She turned pressing her back against the cool metal of the wall behind her and buried her face in her knees. She didn’t know how long she sat there and cried, but after a while she took a deep breath and tilted her head back against the wall behind her.

   “Mel?” someone questioned and she blinked looking up recognizing Leonard’s voice. “Damn took long enough to find you.”

   “Sorry.” Melody mumbled before just closing her eyes again.

   After a second or two she opened her eyes again to find Leonard sliding down the wall to sit just next to her. He didn’t say anything, was just there.

   “You okay?” he asked after a moment or two.

   Melody let out a hysterical sounding laugh before she choked on a sob. “What the hell kind of question is that?”

   “Just a simple question.” Leonard shrugged and she laughed again.

   “Ya are such a strange doctor.” Melody said after a moment. “Ya know all of this, it is my fault. Us being marooned, Rhea’s broken bones an’ that damn whatever it was that has her unconscious in your sickbay, Faith’s…” Melody’s voice cracked unable to finish her sentence for a moment. “Death…”

   “Why do you say that?” Leonard questioned carefully.

   “We saved the man, Damon, who marooned us from the last planet we visited.” Melody explained finally closing her eyes thinking. “He an’ his wife had been captured by slavers when we found them. We were able to get them out of the grasp of their slavers an’ well the slavers gave chase. Damon’s wife an’ I were separated from the rest of ground team, an’ chased to the edge of a cliff. The cliff gave way underneath us an’ I barely managed to grab a plant root on our way down….”

   Melody paused again; the subject was obviously uncomfortable for her to talk about. Leonard didn’t say anything just waited for her to finish knowing she needed to talk this out.

   “The root wouldn’ hold us both, an’ when his wife realized that…she let go….” Melody finally managed out. “She let go of my hand an’ fell. Killed her instantly, an’ Damon always blamed me for her death. I blame myself for her death if I had been payin’ closer attention we wouldn’t have….”

   “That’s an accident Sugar,” Leonard said after a moment or two of silence. “It wasn’t your fault. Events happen; you couldn’t stop her choice to let go to save your life.”

   “I just wish I had done _somethin’_ , I wish I had grabbed her hand. I shouldn’ have let her go so easily….” Melody said tears now came fresh. “If I had just been payin’ attention! If I had then maybe we wouldn’ have ended up in this fuckin’ mess. Faith would still be here an’ Rhea would be fine not havin’ to fuckin’ worry if her sight will ever fully return or not!”

   “I couldn’ even face myself before but now?” Melody’s voice took on a hysterical edge again and buried her face in her knees again. “I can’t!”

   Leonard reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. His touch didn’t feel anything like Jim’s had; there wasn’t anything but open comfort and reassurance in that touch. She turned tucking herself into his side, and he in turn hesitated for a moment before accepting her into his space and pulling her closer.

   His hand was warm and comforting on her lower back tracing patterns as he allowed her to cry curling up closer to him, wrapping her hands in his shirt and holding on tightly.

   After while her heart wrenching sobs calmed down to soft little cries and hiccups. They both stayed where they were afterwards, Leonard still tracing soft patterns on her lower back.

   “Thank you.” Melody mumbled tucking her head up and under his chin before taking a deep breath and let it go slowly. A small smile found itself on her face regardless as she took in the smell of old bourbon with maybe a hint of whiskey, along with a smell that was just straight up Leonard. “I don’ know what else to say,”

   Leonard laughed a little before burying his face in her hair and she could feel the slight tug off the prickles of his unshaved face on her hair.

   “Nothing to say thanks for, Sugar.” Leonard said softly.

   This was easy, Melody found. It was so easy just to stay right here, tucked up against Leonard McCoy listening to the steady beat of his heart as he absently traced patterns on her back, in some random hallway of the Enterprise. She hadn’t felt like this in so long, not since before her father died.

   “How am I supposed to do this?” Melody questioned after a moment. “I can’ just go back to the way it was. I don’ know what to do, I don’ have anywhere to go and there’s no way I can go back to the Ironsides not after...”

   Leonard didn’t say anything for a moment, but his hand stopped moving on her back. There was a long silence and she heard his heart skip a beat. At this she moved pulling back out of his embrace and sitting beside him.

   “Leonard?” Melody asked after a moment worry clouding her face again.

   “Stay here.” Leonard said after a moment turning his gaze to lock with hers. “Stay here, on the Enterprise,” he then paused again. “With me.”

   Melody looked at him open shock crossing her face at this. There was a moment of silence as she knew he was waiting for her to say something. She opened her mouth to try and say something but only a little squeak came out.

   “I won’t force you into anything you don’t want Melody.” Leonard said obviously seeing the strike of fear flit across her eyes. “If friendship is all you want then I will gladly offer it, but I also won’t lie to you and say that’s all I want from you. Believe me when I say I don’t think I have _ever_ met anyone quite like you. Even my ex-wife didn’t get under my skin as much as you have the last few days.”

   Leonard reached up and cupped the side of her face with one of his hands. It was rough and warm as he gently brushed her tears away. Melody closed her eyes trying to keep new tears from falling at the soft touch. She had never been touched so softly, like she was something precious and important.

   “Maybe I’m being selfish here, but I don’t want to let you go.” Leonard said and she looked back at him waiting for him to continue. “You’re about the best thing that has happened to me in the last few years and I don’t want to let you go.”

   After a moment she leaned into his hand and smiled slightly. She wanted this she realized. She wanted to be right here, feeling safe and maybe almost loved, forever. She never _wanted_ him to let her go, no matter how much it scared her.

   Melody let out a deep breath before opening her eyes again to lock gazes with his. She could see everything in his gaze. Regardless of the fear that immediately went through her, Melody smiled and reached over to grab his other hand with her trembling one and held it tightly.

   “Then don’ ever let me go, Leonard McCoy.”

 


	2. Shoreleave

Melody shifted to stretch out with a slight groan then she heard a little grunt as she managed to kick the sleeping man beside her. Leonard didn’t give much notice just moved her foot absently.

Melody smiled at this and complied moving the foot she had accidentally kicked him with. She sighed lying still for a few moments longer before hearing a soft snore next to her indicating that Leonard had clearly fallen back asleep. Melody rolled her eyes at this hiding a small laugh.

Melody had learned over the past few weeks that Leonard _was not_ a morning person; in fact he was quite a grump when she woke him up before time. She flipped over to look at him for a moment before hiding a small smile and propped herself up on her elbow beside him.

“Hey, Leonard.” Melody said softly before reaching over to brush her fingertips against his arm.

“S’early.” Leonard grumbled rolling over away from her.

“It is.” Melody nodded in agreement. “But remember we have Shoreleave startin’ today. Should get up an’ get movin’,”

“Shoreleave will still be here in a few hours.” Leonard said with a grumble.

“You’re the one who told me to make sure ya were up before I left for my meeting,” Melody reminded him softly with a little laugh at his groan. “Besides didn’ ya say Joanna was waitin’ for ya at home?”

Melody and Leonard had made it planetside late last night for their Shoreleave and had crashed in Melody, Rhea, Vasheti and Naomi’s apartment. It had seemed like a logical choice since Melody had to get herself a few changes of clothing anyway since all of her things were aboard the Ironsides, which still hadn’t been found. The two of them had been planning to go to Georgia for Shoreleave since it fell to where Christmas was one of the days they had and Leonard had wanted Melody to meet his family and daughter.

That statement finally made Leonard open his eyes looking at the ceiling lying flat on his back for a few moments before he looked over at Melody.

“Mornin’,” he grumbled after a second.

“Mornin’,” Melody said happily with a grin knowing it irritated him that she was such a morning person.

Leonard glared at her and she just smiled cheekily at this and the next thing she knew was being smacked in the face with a pillow. Melody let out a little squeak of surprise, she then heard Leonard’s laughter following.

“Hey!” Melody said removing said pillow before throwing it back at him.

“Sorry Darlin’,” Leonard said still laughing.

Melody in turn grinned before planting a foot square in his side and kicking him straight off the bed with a little thump. Melody then crawled over to the edge of the bed, smile still on her face.

“Sorry Darlin’,” Melody quipped at him.

Melody didn’t have time to react when she saw the wicked gleam cross his face before she was jerked down by her arms on top of him on the floor. He then promptly flipped them over and pinned her to the floor. Melody grinned before she let out a little laugh at this and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Well, I did get you up an’ outta bed before I had to go.” Melody said and he rolled his eyes.

“Yes you did Sugar.”

“So plan on lettin’ me up so I can get dressed to leave?” Melody said hopefully.

“Hey Mel you up?” someone called from the living room and both Leonard and Melody turned to look at the bedroom door. It was Jim Kirk.

“Yeah!” Melody called back. “Give me a few! Gotta get dressed!”

“Didn’t interrupt did I?” Jim called with a laugh.

“Almost, kid!” Leonard called back and Melody grinned.

“Now can I go get dressed?” Melody said turning her attention back to Leonard.

“Bones! I didn’t need to know that!” Jim called with a groan.

“Then don’t ask!” Leonard said and Melody shook her head as he moved letting her sit up.

“You’re going to traumatize your Captain.” Melody said before getting up and kissing Leonard on the cheek before stepping into her closet to get dressed.

“He ask for it,” Leonard grumbled before standing up.

“Be ready to go when I get back?” Melody said stepping back out of the closet dressed in her Starfleet Dress Uniform.

“Of course.” Leonard nodded.

“Might as well go get this over with.” Melody said with a sigh pursing her lips. “Be back.”

“You alright?” Leonard questioned true worry showing through.

Melody paused and let out a deep breath. They both knew this meeting was over the loss of the Ironsides, and events afterwards, including Melody’s twin’s death Faith Rivera. Rhea had been forced to take a medical leave of absence since she still hadn’t fully healed from the strange substance given to her on the planet they’d been marooned on, so it left Melody as her second to face the investigation into the event and to handle the decisions made.

“Yeah,” Melody nodded letting out another deep breath then turned her gaze to him. “I will be. It’s just protocol, ya know that. Besides, I got Jim’s moral support.”

Leonard rolled his eyes at this but she could see the small smile on his face. She in turn smiled a little as well.

“An’ too, soon as I get this shit over with we can get out of here for a few days.”

“Got everything you need already packed?” Leonard said an eyebrow raised. Melody pointed to a small bag with a nod. “I don’t think I have ever seen a woman pack that lightly.”

“I don’ need that much.” Melody said with a shrug. “Do I?”

“Mel, c’mon we’re gonna be late!” Jim called bringing her attention back to him.

“Gotta go.” Melody said turning to walk out the door with a little wave. “Be back in a bit!”

Melody walked out to spot Jim Kirk propped up against her kitchen table idly twisting his hat in his hands as he waited for Melody. He looked up when she walked in.

“Ready?” he questioned and Melody rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Yep,” Melody said with a nod. “Let’s go play the politics game so we can all enjoy our Shoreleave.”

“Right behind you.”

~*~

Melody sighed as she walked back into her apartment a clear cut growl on her face. Vasheti looked up at her as she walked in from their kitchen table a cup of hot coffee in her hand.

“Hey,” Vasheti greeted after a beat.

“Hey,” Melody greeted absently.

“Um, well since you’re already in a bad mood might as well tell you this _awesome_ news.” Vasheti said with a roll of her eyes. “Your mother has been calling, over and freaking over.”

“Just keep ignorin’ the call.” Melody said as she walked on in and opened their refrigerator and pulled out a beer. “I don’ have anythin’ to say to her, an’ I doubt she has anythin’ nice ta say to me.”

“Not really,” Vasheti shrugged. “Naomi answered it the first time she called to say you were out for a meeting with Brass. That woman yelled for about thirty minutes before Naomi just hung up on her.”

“Well that’s just gonna make her awesome blood pressure sky rocket.” Melody said and Vasheti hid a smile behind her coffee cup.

“Yep,” Vasheti nodded with a laugh. “But regardless, thought you would wanna know.”

“Thanks,” Melody said before taking a long drink of her beer.

“The meeting go alright?” Vasheti questioned after a moment.

“Yeah,” Melody said then shrugged. “Normal shit, got it all squared away now, you an’ Naomi are gettin’ transferred over to the Enterprise,”

“And you?” Vasheti questioned an eyebrow raised.

“Still in the air,” Melody said after a beat. “But, I’m not worryin’ about that right now. I gotta get changed an’ outta here. Apparently we have a little girl waiting for her Papa to get home.”

“Oh that reminds me!” Vasheti exclaimed and Melody raised an eyebrow. “Pops called, said to call him when you get a chance. He said Danny’s been poking around asking about you,”

“Danny?”

Melody looked up at Leonard who had just walked into the room. Vasheti set her coffee cup down slowly looking in between the two.

“Should I be worried?”

“Nope,” Melody said shaking her head and putting her beer down. “Danny is my ex-husband. Jerk-extraordinaire an’ a cheat. He left me about three years ago when some young blonde bubbly thing took interest in him.” Melody paused before shrugging. “Well give me a minute to change then we’d best head out,”

Melody walked out of the room and into her own room leaving Leonard and Vasheti alone in the kitchen. After a moment Vasheti turned around to look at Leonard.

“She takes it at face value now, but it just about killed her. She had just gotten her divorce papers finalized when she came to Starfleet. She changed her last name back to Rivera and left it behind in the dirt when she became a cadet.” Vasheti paused for a moment. “Danny is a jerk. I met him once when he came here looking for her. I honestly think he was more than just a jerk-extraordinaire to her, I mean she never straight out said anything but I know the signs of an abusive relationship.”

Leonard’s eyebrows went up at this and she saw the immediate patented scowl cross his face. He immediately turned around and walked back into Melody’s room.

“What’s got ya all riled up?” Melody questioned as soon as he walked in looking up at him from the end of the bed where she was sitting to pull on her boots.

“Did this Danny idiot ever hit you?” Leonard questioned and Melody visibly flinched and paled. That was all he needed to see for the anger to quickly dissipate. “Mel-”

“No. Don’ ya start too.” Melody said shaking her head, but he could hear the little tremor in her voice as she spoke. “Please don’,”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Leonard questioned before walking over and sitting down next to her on the bed.

“Because it’s not exactly something that just comes up in civilized conversation.” Melody said before placing her foot that she had had propped on her knee back down on the floor. She figured now that he had asked she owed him an explanation. “Danny was charismatic an’ charming when I met him. My family just absolutely _adored_ him, well other than Pops, my dad’s best friend. I should have listened to him… I really should have listened, but I didn’. I was stupid an’ ‘in love’.” Melody laughed sadistically at that. “Bastard took me for all the money I had. Took all my dad’s money he’d left me, an’ every little bit I had saved from runnin’ the bar with Pops. When money ran out he got, well violent.

“After about a year, some blonde bubbly rich bitch came along an’ he jumped in her skirts. When it wasn’ enough just to screw her at night an’ rob me blind during the day he served me with papers. Said I was too much of a ‘cold-hearted bitch’ to be anyone’s wife, an’ that I would never make anythin’ of myself anyway an’ left.” Melody shrugged with a sigh. “I came to Starfleet because Faith decided it was where she wanted to be an’ to be honest it gave me an out. I don’ have any type of education so it was a good option.”

“Looks like you did make something of yourself.” Leonard said after a second or two.

“Yeah,” Melody said with a smile before standing up and walking over to pick up her bag. “C’mon, enough reminiscin’, let’s hit it. Joanna’s gonna be chompin’ at the bit for ya to get home.”

Leonard laughed a little before snatching Melody’s bag out of her hand and picking up his own from the floor. Melody laughed a little before following him out.

“Hello Georgia!!” someone called before whistling and Melody couldn’t stop the laugh that fought to come out at the look on Leonard’s face.

“Oh shut up Naomi!” Melody called back a grin still on her face as she walked out behind Leonard.

“Least you picked a decent looking man this time!” Naomi called back with a wicked laugh as she ducked into another room knowing Melody was coming out.

“Yeah, yeah!” Melody called back then turned to Vasheti who was still sitting at the kitchen table a smile hidden behind her coffee cup. “See ya after Shoreleave, Merry Christmas.”

“Yep yep!” Vasheti chirped happily. “Have fun in Georgia!”

Melody smiled at Leonard before tugging on his arm to pull him out the door so that they could finally get on their way to Georgia.

~*~

It had taken more time that Leonard had been anticipating to get to Savannah and Melody could tell he was getting agitated. She reached over and patted his knee with a small smile which in return he reached down and absently placed his hand over hers.

Only a short while later, Leonard was pulling into the McCoy family grounds. Melody could instantly tell because under her hand his leg relaxed. Melody looked out and around and her jaw basically dropped.

“Ya grew up here?” Melody questioned before turning her gaze back to him.

There was a large house at the end of the drive, along with a sizable barn off to the left side of the house, and what looked to Melody like what could have been a peach orchard covered in snow. It was nothing like what Melody grew up with. She had grown up in a ranch house with nothing but dirt, cornfields, horses and cows surrounding her.

“No wonder ya like comin’ home.” Melody said after a beat. “This is beautiful!”

Leonard laughed at this and pulled the ground transport they had procured for their trip up to the house beside the others who were visiting.

“Ready?” Leonard questioned, seeing the small nervousness in Melody’s gaze when she saw exactly how many transports were here.

“Yea,” Melody nodded then smiled. “Let’s go.”

Both turned to exit the transport and to grab their bags. Melody smiled, it was clear in Leonard’s posture he was happy to be home again.

“Daddy!”

Melody snapped around at this sound and looked for the source of said yell. A younger girl had come barreling out of the house and down the steps heading straight for Leonard. Almost instantly a smile appeared on his face and he dropped his bag and caught her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a laugh holding on tightly for a moment. Melody was slightly shocked at how much Joanna actually looked like her father, they had the same eye color and the same hair color, Joanna’s smile was the same as Leonard’s and she had his cheekbones.

“Daddy! Oh I missed you!!”

Melody bit her lip at that noticing Leonard’s grip on her becoming that much tighter and she could see it in his face. He had missed Joanna too, maybe more than that little girl understood right now. She knew that feeling, had that feeling every time her own father had had Shoreleave and came home to see her.

“Leonard!” someone else called and Melody turned to see who she assumed was Leonard’s mother coming down the steps towards them too.

Melody walked around grabbing Leonard’s forgotten bag as he walked on up towards the house towards her. Behind Mrs. McCoy stood another woman hands on her hips, lips pursed stating clearly she wasn’t very happy. That must have been Jocelyn.

“Hey Mom,” Leonard said his voice carrying a much deeper warmth than Melody had ever heard.

“I’m so glad you’re home!! We were beginning to think you wouldn’t make it!” Mrs. McCoy said pulling Leonard into a tight hug and Melody didn’t miss the slight tearing up in her eyes. When she released Leonard her sharp focus instantly went to Melody. “You must be Melody Rivera! Hello dear how are you?”

Melody then found herself pulled up into a very tight hug from said woman. Melody blushed bright red but didn’t move from the embrace.

“Hello,” Melody finally managed out as Mrs. McCoy let her out of the bone-crushing hug and grabbed her by the arms looking her over. “Thank you for havin’ me.”

“Oh such manners!” Mrs. McCoy exclaimed with a bright smile. “I was so happy when I heard you’d be coming home with Leonard, come inside!”

Leonard grinned as Melody instantly hid her discomfort of the situation before following the tug on her arm to come inside the McCoy family home. Leonard followed listening as his mother spoke.

“Well looks like everyone’s here now, cousin’s, aunt’s, uncle’s,” Mrs. McCoy stated continuously chattering as Melody looked back at Leonard.

“Seriously?” Melody mouthed in shock which caused Leonard to chuckle.

Melody rolled her eyes at this and turned back to Mrs. McCoy who had said something to her, and steeled herself to meet the McCoy family.

~*~

“Your family is huge!” Melody said and Leonard laughed as the two had finally managed to get away from the family long enough to get their things settled. “Why didn’ ya mention this before we came?”

“I warned you the family was well, larger than normal.” Leonard said with a raised eyebrow at Melody who stood with her hands on her hips.

“Larger than normal?” Melody questioned with a laugh. “Ya have enough people in your family to man a third of a starship on your own!”

“Well seems like they like you,” Leonard said with a shrug. “Should you worry?”

“Only person I’ve come across that hasn’ been hospitable with me has been Jocelyn,” Melody said carefully gaging Leonard’s reaction. His jaw tightened at this. “She’s quite cold,”

“She’s almost always been that way,” Leonard said after a moment.

“Doesn’ seem like Joanna has taken on any of her traits,” Melody said and then Leonard smiled. “She’s really very smart,”

“She is,” Leonard said with a nod. “I can’t believe how much she’s grown since last time I saw her.”

Melody stayed silent at this and just smiled. He raised an eyebrow in her direction in question and she laughed a little before walking over and sitting down next to him on the bed where he sat.

“You’re a good dad,” Melody finally said. “I’m sorry that ya don’ get more time with her, but just so that ya know, these little meetings regardless how short they are will be some of her best memories of ya.”

“And you know this how?” Leonard questioned an eyebrow raised.

“Because my Pa was in Starfleet too.” Melody said with a sad smile. “My best memories were when he came home on Shoreleave, even after he an’ my mom split. So yeah, ya are doin’ somethin’ right. Now c’mon didn’ your mother say somethin’ about us bein’ back down in twenty minutes for dinner?”

Melody grimaced a little before covering it up with a smile. He chuckled a little at this before leaning over and kissing her softly.

“What was that for?” Melody questioned surprise lighting up her face.

“Just really appreciate you coming.” Leonard said and she shrugged. “No seriously Mel, I mean it I know this isn’t where you would be on your Shoreleave if you had a choice.”

“I did have a choice, Leonard.” Melody said with a little smile. “It wasn’ like ya forced me to come with ya. Besides, I do like your family; it will just take me a little time to get used to so many people in a room at once.”

Leonard chuckled again before standing up and turning back to offer her a hand up. She smiled and took it allowing him to tug her to her feet.

~*~

Melody blew on the hot cup in her hands watching Leonard and Joanna playing chess across the room from where she stood. It was currently quiet in the McCoy household wherein most of the family had either turned in for the night or were in one of the many other rooms of the house.

“Pretty picture isn’t it?”

Melody blinked and turned back to look at who was talking to her only to spot one of Leonard’s cousins standing a few steps behind her.

“Jason right?” Melody questioned after a beat.

“Yeah,” Jason said with a half grin before nodding to a pair of chairs for the two to sit in.

Melody cast one last glance at Leonard and Joanna who was laughing at something before following Jason over to the chairs.

“He loves you, you know.” Jason said after a momentary pause and Melody looked at him an eyebrow raised over her glass.

“Excuse me?” Melody said lowering her glass.

“He loves you.” Jason repeated and Melody’s face flushed. “Or he’s at least starting to love you.”

“Ya know this how?” Melody questioned tilting her head to the side.

“I can tell by the way he looks at you.” Jason said taking a drink out of the beer he had in his hand.

“Expound?”

“The way he looks at you, like you’re his whole world.” Jason explained after a moment. “The only other person he looks at like that is that girl who’s beating his ass at chess currently. He has never once looked at anyone else like that. He got close when he married Jocelyn, but well it shattered when she-”

“Yeah know that history, would rather not discuss it.” Melody cut Jason off knowing that topic still made her blood boil. Jason smirked.

“Alrighty then,” Jason conceded and Melody smiled thankful. “Either way, I think you should stick around. The grumpy doc hasn’t been as grumpy as he was last time I saw him.”

Leonard looked up as Jason said this and over to where the two sat a slight worry crossing his face momentarily. Melody smiled and waved indicating he should return to his game that she was fine. Jason watched this with mild amusement before the smile slipped off both of their faces when Jocelyn walked into the room and up to Leonard.

Melody’s fist balled up as she watched Jocelyn and Leonard speak. After a moment or two Joanna got up and walked around behind her mother and over to where Jason and Melody sat.

“Mel, Jason, wanna play a game of cards?” Joanna questioned bringing Melody’s attention back to her.

“Sure thing kid!” Jason said happily and Melody smiled before nodding in her own agreement.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Jason went to gather them a stack of cards and Joanna moved pulling herself up into the seat that Jason had just vacated.

“They fight like that a lot.” Joanna said after a moment and Melody turned to look at her.

“Does it bother ya?” Melody questioned an eyebrow raised.

“I just wish my mom would get off his back.” Joanna said with a sigh. “I mean he does what he can, but that doesn’t ever seem to satisfy her.”

Melody bit her tongue at the natural snide remark that she wanted to bite out for Joanna’s sake. Joanna seemed to notice this.

“You don’t like my mom much do you?” Joanna questioned and Melody blinked.

“What?” Melody questioned caught off guard. “No, Joanna, I don’ even know your mother.”

“Got the cards!” Jason said interrupting the conversation and both turned their gazes to him. “What you wanna play squirt?”

“Daddy said you’re really good at poker Mel,” Joanna said turning back to Melody. “Could you teach me?”

“Playing a Texan at Poker, well I just lost my shirt.” Jason said with a laugh and Melody grinned.

“Of course!” Melody said with a laugh. “We’ll hand it to him.”

Joanna’s face light up with a grin and Jason waved them over to a table to play. Melody slid into a seat next to Joanna and proceeded to teach her how to play poker, keeping an ear out for the end of Leonard’s argument with Jocelyn.

Nearly an hour later Melody was concentrating hard enough on teaching Joanna how to play poker that she didn’t even hear Leonard’s approach. She almost jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder and a gentle squeeze. She looked up and smiled.

“Daddy you were right!” Joanna chirped happily noticing his presence. “Mel plays a mean game of poker!”

“That’s the way Leonard, let your new toy teach our daughter how to gamble.”

Melody snapped around at this and looked over at Jocelyn who stood her arms crossed, a small wicked smile on her face. Melody paused before leaning forward on the table and propping her head in her hands with a little smug smirk on her face.

“Well at least she has some woman in her life to teach her things.” Melody said her voice sickeningly sweet. Jason’s jaw dropped. “But regardless, Jo, ya should probably head up to bed yeah? It is gettin’ really late.”

Joanna nodded with a hidden smile before sliding out of the chair and walking out of the room and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Jocelyn pursed her lips glaring at Melody before she turned and walked away with a huff.

“We should probably hit it too Mel,” Leonard said and she could hear the tightness in his voice.

“Right, later Jason.” Melody said with a forced smile.

“Night, see ya in the morning.” Jason said gathering up the cards. “Maybe next time we play poker I won’t get my ass handed to me so badly.”

Melody nodded before walking out with Leonard.

~*~

Joanna lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear her father’s voice yelling in his room and then she heard Melody’s voice yelling right back at him. What they were fighting about she wasn’t completely sure, but they weren’t exactly being quiet about it. Joanna was sure everyone in the house could probably hear it.

And then everything went quiet again. She heard the door open and then slam and she hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed and walking over to her door and cautiously opened it.

“Mel, you okay?”

Melody paused and took a deep breath when Joanna spoke. She shifted her shoulders slightly pulling her coat on fully.

“Yeah kid, I’m fine, just need to step out for some air.”

“Okay,” Joanna said a slight hesitance in her voice because she didn’t believe a word Melody had just said. “Just be careful, I don’t think Daddy would be happy if something happened to you.”

“Thanks Jo, I’ll be back in a little while.” Melody said before walking on down the hallway down the stairs.

~*~

Melody let out a deep breath as soon as the cold air hit her when she stepped outside. She didn’t go far choosing to just sit on the steps and let the cold air clear her mind. She pursed her lips and turned to press her back into the railing and kicked her feet out from underneath herself to stretch out on the steps.

She took another deep breath of the cold letting it fill her lungs fully before releasing it in a slow manner in a way letting all the tension drain from her body.

She knew Leonard didn’t mean anything he had said, that Jocelyn had gotten up under his skin and gotten to him. She also knew she probably shouldn’t have yelled back but well she never had been one to back down.

Besides sometimes it was just better to yell and then walk away for a while so that tempers flared out before something really harmful was said.

She knew Leonard was a grump and had a quick temper, and typically she was fine with it because that temper was never truly aimed at her. This time though every angry word had been aimed at her because she was an easy target in closed quarters, and while she understood all of the meaning and reasons behind it it still pissed her off a little.

Jocelyn had ruffled his feathers and it pissed Melody off that Leonard was forced to deal with such a cold hearted bitch.

Melody then laughed a little sadistically to herself.

Her mother and Jocelyn would make such fine friends.

“What’re you laughing about?”

She turned to look behind her to spot Leonard standing in the doorway. She shrugged before turning back to look out over the McCoy grounds.

“The fact that my mother an’ your ex-wife could be truly wonderful friends, an’ possibly my jerk of an ex-husband as well,” Melody stated thoughtfully. After a moment she patted the space next to her for him to sit down. He did after a moment of hesitation.

“I’m sorry Mel,” Leonard said after a moment with a sigh. “That wasn’t your fault and I shouldn’t have just snapped at you like that, I really didn’t mean any of it.”

Melody smiled a little before turning her gaze back to him. “Never thought I’d see the day you’d apologize for anythin’,”

“Mel,”

“Seriously though,” Melody cut him off. “I get it. I’m not happy about it, but I get it. Danny does that ta me, ya can ask Vasheti. I think I made a cadet flat out cry the last time I had a run in with him because I was so harsh. Vasheti kicked my ass for it too,”

“That I can actually see,” Leonard said with a smile. “Wrench in hand I’m sure that woman is a force to be reckoned with.”

“She was a pro wrestler before she came to Starfleet.” Melody said with a little laugh. “Dynamite comes in a small package.”

“Guess Scotty should watch his p’s and q’s.”

“Yeah probably.” Melody conceded after a moment. There was a few more moments of silence between the two before behind them Melody heard the chimes ring indicating it was now midnight and she turned to Leonard with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

He laughed a little before reaching over and pulling her away from the railing and over to him. Melody didn’t object rather let him completely content. He then reached down and tilted her head up towards him and kissed her softly.

“Merry Christmas.” Leonard said with a soft smile at the shock covering her face. “And thanks Mel,”

“For what?” Melody questioned confused.

He didn’t answer her rather just smiled and tightened his grip on her waist. After a moment Melody realized she wasn’t going to receive an answer and just rolled her eyes leaning back and relaxing in his embrace.

~*~

That next afternoon found Melody standing in the entrance of the McCoy home waiting for Leonard to finish up with his goodbyes to his family so the two could head back to San Francisco.

Jim had called the two earlier that morning to inform them that he had managed to get Melody transferred to the Enterprise permanently somehow and he was looking forward to seeing them the next day for a one year expedition.

“Hey Mel?”

Melody turned to see who was speaking to her only to spot Joanna standing a few steps away arms behind her back watching her.

“Yeah Jo?” Melody questioned turning her full attention to the smaller girl. “Ya need somethin’?”

Suddenly Melody found herself in the midst of a very tight hug from Joanna. While it shocked her for a moment she smiled before returning the embrace.

“What’s wrong kid?” Melody questioned after a second. Joanna’s grip was tighter than a normal person would associate with a hug.

“How long will you and Daddy be gone?” Joanna questioned quietly after a moment.

Melody paused for a half of a second. “At least a year,”

“Will you call me?” Joanna questioned quietly.

“Every day if ya want us to.” Melody said after a second.

“Not every day,” Joanna said and Melody smiled. “I do have a personal life you know.”

“How about once a week then?” Melody questioned hiding a laugh.

“That would work.” Joanna nodded in agreement. “Mel, you promise you’ll take care of my Dad? He really likes you, and he’s happy. I like seeing him so happy. I want him to stay that way.”

“That’s a tall order kid,” Melody said and this time did let out a little laugh. “But I will do my best.”

Joanna laughed a little herself before finally releasing Melody and stepping backwards. Melody hesitated for a moment, recognizing the look on Joanna’s face. Pops used to say she wore the same type expression on her face when her father would leave and all she had planetside was her deranged mother.

“Hey, since I’m doin’ ya a favor do me one?” Melody said after a second reaching under her shirt and pulling out a small silver chain that she slipped over her head. It was a chain necklace, and on the end were a pair of old military dog tags. “These have been in my family for a really long time. My Papa gave them to me a long time ago an’ I would hate for something to happen to them while I’m off traipsin’ around space with your dad. Would ya mind keepin’ them for me?”

Joanna looked at Melody for a moment before Melody placed the necklace in her hand. Joanna looked at the necklace for a moment before she smiled and tightened her hand around it.

“I will,” Joanna nodded with a smile before slipping the chain around her own neck. “Promise.”

“Mel you ready to go?” Leonard said walking into the room and Melody and Joanna turned to him.

“Yeah,” Melody nodded with a smile of her own. “We best get a move on the Enterprise can’ go nowhere without her CMO, that an’ I’m sure Jim would come lookin’ for us.”

“Well dear it was so nice meeting you!” Mrs. McCoy said bustling into the room and straight up to Melody pulling her into another bone-crushing hug. “Feel free to come back every Shoreleave you have!”

“Yeah, that’ll give me enough time to work on my poker game!” Jason said announcing his presence and as soon as Mrs. McCoy released her he pulled her in for a one armed hug. “And I won’t lose my shirt next time!”

“Well c’mon guys, Mel and I gotta go,” Leonard interrupted the three and Melody smiled patting Jason’s hand.

Leonard and Melody twenty minutes later had finally managed to shake the family off and threw their bags in the back before sliding into their transport. There was a moment of silence between the two as Leonard pulled out of the family grounds and headed them back towards San Francisco.

“Your family is very warm an’ welcomin’,” Melody said after a few moments and smiled. “This was a very perfect way to spend Shoreleave, thank ya for invitin’ me along.”  
Leonard reached over to take hold of her hand which had been resting in her lap and laced their fingers together. Melody tightened her grip just a little as he did.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Leonard said with a smile of his own. “I’m glad you decided to come along.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Melody then laughed. “Well I’m glad ya enjoy my company Leonard, because you’re stuck with me for at least another year, an’ if ya still want me around after that I will be pleasantly surprised.”

“Remember Darlin’, I’m not letting you go.” Leonard reminded her with a gentle squeeze on her hand.

Melody didn’t say anything to this just smiled, happy in knowing no matter what Leonard really wouldn’t back out of his promise and was never going to let her go.


	3. Those Three Words

Leonard looked up when he heard chatter coming from the hallway before the doors opened to allow said people into the Sickbay. 

Melody stepped in supporting a bloody and bruised Jim as he hopped along, and behind her came Spock carrying Pavel Chekov who looked like he might have a broken ankle. 

“What happened?” Leonard demanded instantly walking over and indicating to beds for Melody and Spock to lay down the patients. 

“Bones! Bones! You should have seen Melody down there!” Jim said grabbing hold of Leonard’s shirt as he leaned in to start checking him over. “She was  _ brilliant _ !! Absolutely brilliant!”

“What happened?” Leonard questioned again an eyebrow raised in question glancing at Melody who shifted a little then shrugged with a shy smile. 

“The inhabitants of the planet were an animalistic-warrior type people.” Spock informed Leonard b e fore Melody could say anything. 

“It was either fight or die, so ya know,” Melody shrugged cutting Spock off before he could go into full detail of what had actually happened.  Her hand fisted up reflexively. Spock gave her a dark look as she cut him off. “We fought,”

“And Melody trumped their  asses !” Jim said with a little whoop. “Every single one of them! Put them out flat!”

“Jim, please do me a little favor, an’ shut up.” Melody said jamming the man in his shoulder where there was obviously a wound because he let out a little yelp. 

“It was quiet impressive,” Spock conceded after a moment. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“I own a bar,” Melody provided as an explanation. 

“And she owns a bar!!” Jim said suddenly. “Next Shoreleave you’re buying!”

“Hey Jim, remember when I just ask ya to shut up an’ ya didn’?” Melody said and Jim opened his eyes and looked at her with an uncertain hesitance. “Yeah, that just ruined your chances of ever gettin’ free drinks in my bar.”

Leonard couldn’t hide the small smirk on his face as Jim let out a groan of protest at this. He then turned to Melody, eyes obviously scanning her over for wounds. She hesitantly opened her palm to show him the small cut on her hand and then shrugged. He had a slightly disapproving look on his face but ot h erwise didn’t say anything. After a moment he didn’t find any other outward sign of any other wounds he nodded to a chair for her to wait. 

She smiled before turning and slipping into a chair next to Pavel and striking up a casual conversation with him as Christine came bustling over to help the young Ensign. Leonard turned his attention to Jim and Spock settled into a chair next to Jim to wait for the Doc to clear him as well. 

Christine smiled at Melody before tossing her a small white bandage to wrap her hand up in to keep from bleeding. Melody nodded thankful wrapping her hand up and idly listening to Jim talk to Leonard to make sure he didn’t go blabbing too much to him. 

Nearly an hour later Pavel was softly snoring beside her and Jim was still talking but now his speech was drastically slurred, probably from the pain meds Leonard had given him, and admittedly no one was really listening to the Captain’s adamant chatter.  

Spock had since been cleared and was back on the bridge no doubt leading the ship in Jim’s absence and Leonard turned his attention to her. She smiled and stood from the chair quietly trying not to wake Pavel up and waved to Jim who attempted to wave back. 

She and Leonard stepped away from the two and Melody leant back against another bed and offered him the hand with the small cut on it. 

“It’s not that bad,” Melody said after a moment. “It’ll heal up,”

“So care to explain what exactly happened down there?” Leonard questioned absently cleaning the cut gently.

“The people down there were not exactly open to our presence on their planet.” Melody explained after a moment. “They tried to kill Pavel actually, probably saw him as the easiest target since he is the youn g est. Jim wasn’ havin’ any of that, an’ well like I said it was either fight or die so yeah.” 

“I think you thoroughly impressed Jim,” Leonard said with a small smile. “And even that hobgoblin.” 

“I was kinda proud of myself in that fact.” Melody said with a grin. “He’s  _ never _ impressed.” 

“Is this the only wound you walked away with?” Leonard questioned with a raised eyebrow demanding a truthful answer. 

“Yes, sir,” Melody said rolling her eyes. “I promise,”

“How is it that Jim can walk in here and be bleeding, have a dislocated shoulder and a concussion and you walk in here with a little scratch on your hand?” Leonard questioned and Melody shrugged. 

“Because I typically think before I leap?” Melody provided with a little smile. “It wasn’ as bad as Jim keeps goin’ on about. I’ve been in a lot worse situations  an’ walked away with much worse injuries. After I took down about five of them though, they backed off,  an’ were a lot less hostile. They even told us we could come back down without them tryin’ to kill us again.”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something before Christine came over to where the two stood cutting off what Leonard was going to say. They both turned their attention to her, Melody absently wrapping her hand back up in a bandage as Leonard let it go.

“Leonard, we’ve got incoming from engineering,” Christine informed him.

“Okay well I’m gonna go before ya start handin’ out those hypos you’re so fond of.” Melody said with a little smile before quickly walking out of the sickbay. “See ya later,” 

“She’s just as jittery about hypos as Jim is,” Christine said after a moment noticing how quickly Mel o dy had actually scrambled out of the area.  “Even though you’re the one giving them to her.” 

“She’s had bad experiences in the past from what I understand.” Leonard said after a moment before they both turned as Vasheti walked in hauling in a younger crewmember. 

~*~

Melody munched on an apple sitting in the Mess later that night absently watching different members of the Enterprise as they sat around chatting and eating. 

“An apple?” 

Melody turned her gaze to who was talking to her and looked up to see Naomi and Vasheti. She grinned and shrugged taking another bite. Both women slid into seats across from her to eat whatever it was that they had found appetizing. 

 “Not too bad hungry.” Melody offered as an answer. 

“That’s because the Doc isn’t around to make you eat something normal.” Vasheti said with a smirk. 

“Where is he anyway?” Naomi questioned taking a bite of her food. “Aren’t you like always tied to his side lately? Well unless Jim has you planetside….” Naomi paused and both Vasheti and Melody looked at her an eyebrow raised each. “Which speaking of, I hear you impressed Spock today?”

“What?” Vasheti said with a grin and turned her attention back to Melody. “What about?”

“They were warriors down planetside.” Naomi informed Vasheti. “Apparently she impressed the locals with her fighting skills too. Jim’s in the sickbay and so is Pavel,”

“Ya hear a lot up there on that bridge.” Melody commented calmly. 

“You fought down planetside and the doctor let you out of the Sickbay?” Vasheti demanded in what seemed like shock. 

“I was not interested in gettin’ hypoed.” Melody informed them. “I sorta slipped out before he could tell me no,” 

“Okay that’s more believable than Melody impressing Spock.” Vasheti said with a little laugh. “Did you even walk away with any injury?”

Melody held up her hand where the bandage was wrapped looking kind of bored. Vasheti rolled her eyes at this and Naomi smiled. 

“A scratch?” Naomi said with a little laugh. “Everyone else could be dead and all you manage to get is a scratch?”

“She knew the Doc would kill her if she came back hurt.” Vasheti quipped taking a bite of her own food. “So the people down planetside?”

“Are odd.” Melody provided after a moment. “They’re humanoids that’s for sure, but they had a more animalistic quality to them. Very wolf-like, had wolf-like ears  an’ the whole nine yards.  An’ aggressive, very aggressive. They call themselves, Amits,”

“That sounds fun.” 

Melody hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything further. There was silence between the three of them as the other two ate. 

~*~

Two Days later…

Leonard was sitting at his desk, absently reading through something on his PADD. Melody paused watching him for a moment or two, before he reached over and picked up a cup she was sure at one time held coffee in it. It was now apparently empty if the slight scowl on his face was any indication. 

“Need a refill?” Melody questioned holding up a mug of coffee she had brought him. “Actually shouldn’ ya be eatin’ in the Mess by now? ‘Cause I know for a fact your shift is over Doc.” 

“I could ask you the same question, Darlin’.” Leonard stated with a small smile on his face as he set his PADD on his desk. 

“Got back with Jim a little while ago, took a quick shower an’ then came to get ya because I knew ya hadn’ eaten nothin’.” Melody provided walking on into the office.

He could see the validity in this statement, seeing as she was in civilian clothing. This included a pair of denim jeans that fit her more than perfectly, and what looked like one of his button down shirts thrown over a black undershirt. She then diverted his attention by tossing something down on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and looked at it for a moment before turning back to Melody. 

“And that is?”

“Something Kanden, one of the Amits, sent up for ya,” Melody explained before walking around the desk and pulling herself up to sit on the edge of it. “It’s supposed to be herbs they use for healin’, thought ya might be interested.” Melody paused as Leonard looked at the pouch again before leaning back in his chair and switching his focus back to her. “It’s really actually kinda cute how much he’s willin’ to try an’ help us.”

“Now don’t you go getting attached. ” Leonard warned her and she grinned. 

“I know,”  Melody said leaning back on the desk bracing herself on her arms. “An’ I’m not gettin’ a t tached, he’s just cute.  He’s not exactly accepted by the rest of his pack . I think he’s more like an Omega in their order, he and his little brother, Ryker, both. Maybe I feel sorry for him.”

“You’re nothing but a big softy.” Leonard teased and Melody smirked. 

“Yeah well don’ be sayin’ that to Jim, I worked hard to get him to fear me.” Melody said and this time Leonard barked out a laugh. “So are ya actually finished workin’?”

“The rest of this can wait till tomorrow.” Leonard said and Melody nodded before hopping down from the desk and stepped over to him. 

“C’mon then,” Melody said pulling him up and out of his chair. “Let’s go get somethin’ to eat.”

Leonard grinned as he stood up at Melody’s tug but before Melody could step away he took hold of her hips and pulled her up against him. She blinked confused for a second before she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. 

“Maybe I’m not in the mood for food.” Leonard muttered after breaking the kiss and leaning down to bury his face in her neck. 

“Not in your office.” Melody said with a laugh, and then her breath hitched as he placed a kiss on her neck. “Leonard…not in your office.”

Leonard chuckled at her weak protest and before she could protest again there was a beep from a spea k er on the wall beside the desk. Both paused looking at it for a moment before Leonard grumbled a little before reaching over and pressing the button.

“McCoy here,” 

“Hey Bones is Mel with you?”

“I’m here Captain,” Melody answered  worry clouding her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you always assume something’s wrong?”

“When ya are lookin’ for me after shift yeah,” Melody said with a slight frown. 

“Something’s going on down planetside,” Jim finally said. “Spock just called up, said the locals were getting quite hostile.” 

“Why is Spock still down Planetside?” Melody demanded setting her jaw. “That Vulcan should know better!” 

“There were a few ruins he wanted to have a look at,” Jim explained. “It wasn’t like we left him down there on his own; I did leave some Security with him. But regardless, I think we should head back down to see if you can sort out this matter, you are after all the only one of us they even pretend to like.”

“On my way,” Melody said before she cut off the communication and turned back to Leonard. “Guess I have to go,”

“I’m coming with you.” Leonard said and Melody raised an eyebrow at this. “Hostile natives are not conducive to a safe environment. Besides if I let you and Jim go on your own there’s no telling how you two will come back.” 

Melody didn’t say anything just nodded and the two quickly headed out of the sickbay headed towards the teleportation deck where Jim was waiting for them. 

~*~

Melody didn’t hesitate once near the village where the Amits were walking on up to be greeted by who Leonard figured must be who she called Kanden. 

He was tall, standing a head and a half over Melody with long black hair and very sharp wolf-like fe a tures. He had bright golden eyes and rather silver looking skin. His black ears were perked forward as he saw Melody approach. 

“Melody!” the man said with a little bark and a smile. Leonard could now tell why Melody had a soft spot for him. “Glad to see you!”

“Hey Kanden.” Melody said with a little smile. “What’s goin’ on around here?”

“Alpha not happy with scientist.” Kanden explained worry clouding his features and his ears flicking backward to lie flat. “Alpha not happy at all.”

“Well, can ya take us to Alpha?” Melody questioned and Kanden’s ears flicked forward again. “We aren’t here to cause problems,”

“You to Alpha,” Kanden nodded pointing to her, and then pointed to Jim and Leonard. “No to Alpha.”

“You are not going in there on your own.” Leonard spoke with a growl Kanden’s ears went back at this and he bared his teeth in a growl of his own. “No way in hell.”

“Ho, wait, don’ ya go to growlin’,” Melody barked at Kanden who switched his attention to her and whined a little as she reprimanded him. “We all go to see Alpha, Kanden.”

“No, can’t.” Kanden shook his head real worry crossing his face. “Alpha doesn’t like strangers.”

“Then what am I Kanden?” Melody questioned hands on her hips. “Jim has been around just as much as myself, he’s not a stranger ya know him.”

“What Alpha says is,” Kanden said obviously trying to find the correct words in English. “Alpha say you okay, not them.”

“Kanden, we all go.” Melody said her voice clearly not leaving any room for argument. 

Kanden’s ears flipped backwards at this and his eyes went to the ground before he hesitantly nodded obviously not able to argue with Melody. Leonard stepped up beside Melody and Jim followed ahead of the two behind Kanden. 

As they walked into the village other Amits came out of their huts to see what exactly was going on standing in doorways half hidden and ears flipped back. One younger child burst out of one of the huts running to Kanden and grabbing hold of his wrist. This Leonard assumed was Kanden’s little brother, Ryker. 

Kanden, when his brother grabbed him, stopped his ears flipping back as well and then stepped back to stand behind Melody pulling his brother with him as another two Amits stepped out into their view. 

One was tall, standing even taller than Kanden and nearly twice his size in sheer muscle mass with a  clear cut growl on his face, Melody knew this to be the Alpha. He radiated control and strength just from the way he stood. 

The other was a smaller Amit, whose hair was graying and he was slightly hunched over with age. He carried a wooden staff with him leaning heavily on it. He also radiated strength; it was more of a quiet strength though. 

Alpha suddenly barked something aggressively and turned his gaze to Jim and Leonard before falling on Melody and Kanden. Kanden gripped Melody’s wrist as he turned that gaze to them and whimpered quietly. Alpha then bared his teeth at them in an aggressive manor and Melody just bared her own teeth out of instinct. 

“I took ya down once,” Melody positively growled out at him. “I’ll sure as hell do it again,”

“What is the meaning of this?” the older Amit questioned slamming his staff down. “How dare you come into our territory! ”

“We mean no harm,” Jim spoke hands raised in a sign of peace. “We are just looking for our members who were looking around the ruins.”

“We sent them back to where they came!” the man said with a growl. “They shouldn’t have been here in the first place!” 

“Sent them back?” Melody questioned confused. “What did ya send a huntin’ party after them or som e thin’?”

There was an absolute silence at this and Kanden’s grip on her wrist became even tighter. His little brother had also grabbed hold of the back of Melody’s shirt fisting it up and burying his nose in her back. 

“They did not belong there.” The older man said with a growl. 

“Shit.” Melody muttered under her breath looking at Leonard who had stepped a little closer to her and pulled her back a step.

This was getting pretty dangerous if the looks from the Alpha and the other old man were any indic a tion not including how Kanden and Ryker were acting. She then glanced at Jim who seemed to be thin k ing the same thing she was, it was beyond time to go. 

“Okay so now that we know where they are we’ll just be going then.” Jim said with a little grin and started to back away Melody and Leonard following his lead. 

“No, you not leave.” The Alpha finally spoke his voice deep and clear. 

Melody glanced around them to see other Amits coming out of their huts and heading towards the three standing there, her grip tightened on Leonard and her arms tensed underneath Kanden’s hand. Kanden noticing this looked around as well looking around wildly for a way out. 

“Melody not  leave .” Alpha said and almost instantly all hell broke loose. 

It was mass pandemonium and the only thing Melody knew to do was to fight her way out of the crowds. She had lost her grip on Leonard somewhere along the way, and Jim and Ryker had also disa p peared. Suddenly Kanden grabbed her hand and pulled and she turned looking around for Leonard or even Jim. Kanden tugged a little more forcefully on her hand before she followed reluctantly. 

“Where  are the other two?” Melody questioned as she and Kanden darted into the trees around the vi l lage. 

“Okay, Brother got them.” Kanden said still pulling her further into the woods. “Not  focus, Alpha focus on you. They all come after you, no worry about others. You run, please.”

Melody then didn’t hesitate knowing that if she kept running then the pack would follow her and Ka n den, the others would be safe as long as they kept running. So she ran. She followed behind Kanden as he led them deeper and deeper into the thickness of the forest. 

Melody half tripped over a plant and stumbled slightly. Kanden turned back to see why she had sudde n ly pulled so hard on his hand and that momentary stop was the only opening the Amits that were follo w ing them needed. 

One of the wolves following them attacked her tackling her to the ground. It wrapped its hand in her hair as she tried to push them off her and jerked pulling her head back and off to the side to bare her neck to them. She screamed when she felt the wolf’s teeth sink into the skin of her neck and then there was another pouncing on her as well, scratching and biting whatever space it could reach.  

 She heard an awful growling above her and then the pressure from the Amit sitting on her back was gone. She flipped over and kicked the other Amit in the face roughly and she heard a sickening crunching sound. It backed away from her with an awful whine and yelp. 

Melody then sat up and looked around to see what had happened to the other wolf, only to see Kanden fighting the wolf that had bit her. She went to stand up to help him but almost instantly collapsed back down to the ground with a cry of pain. 

There was mind-numbing pain radiating through her body, so bad she almost couldn’t move. She could hardly breathe the pain was so intense. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm  herself down and to keep herself conscious despite the pain, knowing if she didn’t she really was dead. Melody then pressed her own hands against her side where she knew there was a large gash from the second wolf’s claws in her side to try and stem the bleeding. 

“Melody?” 

Melody blinked and looked up to see Kanden’s worried face. It looked like the other wolves were either unconscious or dead behind him. 

“Kanden, I can’…” Melody managed out her eyes crossing as a sharp pain laced through her system.

“Bit?” Kanden questioned tilting Melody’s head to the side to inspect the bite. It was starting to turn a nasty green color around the puncture wounds and the blood was continuously flowing from it across her shoulder and down her chest. “Bad! Bad! Bleeding!”

“Yeah,” Melody provided with a little laugh and a groan. “I’m bleedin’, pretty bad. Kanden ya have to find Leonard. He’s a doctor, he can help.”

“Healer?” Kanden questioned his ears perked forward. “Leonard? Healer?”

“Yeah,” Melody nodded and then let out a sharp huff of a breath and winced as a sharp pain laced through her again. “Can ya do that, please? Go find Leonard.”

“Melody not safe alone.” Kanden shook his head. “Can’t leave you!”

“Ya can’ move me too much either,” Melody said arguing with him. “Kanden, I  _ really _ need ya to find Leonard, please. I am in a lot of pain, an’ I’m goin’ to be experiencin’ the effects of blood loss soon.”

“Okay?” Kanden said looking unsure. “Okay alone?”

“I’ll be okay.” Melody nodded in assurance. “Help me get up against that tree there. I’ll be out of sight there.”

Kanden looked over at the tree that Melody pointed to and then back to Melody. He hesitated for a moment before helping Melody up and over to said tree off of the main pathway. 

“Okay here?” Kanden questioned as Melody shifted with a grunt. 

“Yeah,” Melody nodded. “Go,”

Kanden hesitated for a moment more before he turned and quickly disappeared again into the woods surrounding them. 

Melody patiently waited for his return, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the bark trying to remember how to breathe through the pain that was steadily getting worse. She was also starting to feel the effects of the blood loss from both the bite and the deep gash on her side. 

“Melody!” 

Melody blinked and then hissed in pain as her hand was removed from the gash and she heard the sound of fabric ripping. She shifted a little before she blinked again to focus on who was there. It was Leonard, and he was focusing squarely on the gash.

“Leonard,” Melody said with a smile. Her voice sounded slurred even to her own ears. “Ya were right, not exactly ‘conducive to a safe environment’.”

“Here can you shift a little for me?” Leonard questioned barely glancing up at her. 

He gently slipped the over shirt she had on off her shoulders before reaching for the undershirt. She shifted following the gentle pressure to get the shirt over her head. She felt his hands gently pressing into the gash and flinched. 

“Damn it,” Leonard muttered under his breath before she heard the sound of ripping fabric again, pro b ably making a makeshift bandage. “This is going to hurt.”

“Motherfucker!!” Melody yelped and then practically screamed as even more pain flooded her system from the pressure Leonard applied to the gash. 

“ Breathe Mel,” Leonard said lowly. “Babe you have got to breathe,”

Melody took a gasping breath of air not realizing she had actually stopped breathing. Leonard then til t ed her head to the side to look at the bite there. She heard a few mumbled curses before something was pressed against the bite lightly. 

At the lightest touch from Leonard, Melody felt more pain than anything else that had been done. She let out a little whimper too tired at this point to scream again and shifted trying to get away from his hand. 

“Mel, stay still,” she heard Leonard say. “Darlin’ I need you to be still.”

“Hurts .. ” Melody managed out between ragged gasps for air, she was starting to see spots. 

“I know Baby, I’m sorry.” Leonard said his voice calm. “Please just sit still, just a little longer Darlin’.  Jim’s getting us back to the ship.”

“What about Kanden?” Melody questioned it suddenly clicking in her head. “An’ his brother? They can’ stay here!”

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Leonard ordered. “Just focus on breathing, easy.”

She relaxed slightly at Leonard’s command and that was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out completely. 

~*~

“Jim, we really need to get back to the ship.” Leonard said turning to Jim who was speaking into his communicator as soon as Melody passed out. 

“Scotty, there are five of us. Two natives, I’ll explain later.” Jim said looking over at Kanden and Ryker who was clinging to his arm. “Bring us all up? Mel’s unconscious and in dire need of a sickbay.”

Within seconds Leonard blinked to see the grey of the transporter room and Jim immediately scooped Melody up to head towards the sickbay Leonard less than a step behind him. Kanden hesitated only a moment before following behind Leonard and Jim. 

“Lay her here.” Leonard said hurrying in ahead of Jim and indicating to a bed. 

Christine seeing the two running into the room quickly headed over to Leonard’s side to see what she could do to help. Jim stood over to the side with Kanden who was holding Ryker watching as the two worked. 

They had started a transfusion, but that had backfired on them as Melody screamed bloody-murder and started to seize. The gash on her side was starting to turn the same nasty green color as the bite on her neck was regardless to what they did. Her  heart-rate was through the roof and the display attached to the bed was blinking readings of critical levels. 

After nearly an hour of inadvertent failure to help Melody, and two times of Leonard having to actually restart her heart, Leonard remembered the herbs that Melody had brought up earlier that night. He then glanced over to where Kanden stood. 

“Do you know how to use the herbs Melody brought up?” Leonard questioned and Kanden nodded. 

“I do.” Kanden said before putting Ryker down on his feet. 

“Jim, the herbs are sitting on my desk,” Leonard nodded towards his office before having to turn his attention back to Melody who arched up off the bed with another heart-stopping scream. “Get them, quickly man!” 

Jim almost immediately ran the length of the sickbay into the office and snatched the small pouch up before running back into the Sickbay and tossing them to Kanden. 

Kanden immediately set to work preparing the herbs hoping they might help Melody. Leonard turned his attention back to Melody. 

Nearly another hour later Kanden came charging back into the area holding the prepared herbs for Me l ody. He walked over to Leonard before offering the container to the doctor. It held an odd pale green paste looking substance. 

Kanden pointed to the substance in the container then to Melody. He pointed to her neck and then the gash then back to the paste. Leonard understanding what he meant quickly took the container and turned to try to apply the paste to Melody’s side. 

As soon as the substance touched Melody’s skin they saw her wince and then fortunately was still a l lowing Leonard to place the paste on both affected areas. After the paste was applied Melody’s breathing evened out, her heart rate went back down and her diagnostics headed back into a much more stable area. 

“Shit.” Leonard finally mumbled letting out a deep breath and placing both hands on the side of the bed. 

After a moment the doors to the sickbay opened again as two other people came charging into sickbay worry painted across their faces. Naomi and Vasheti stood in the room panting and looking around to try and see what was going on.

“Mel!” Naomi finally managed out. “Is Mel okay?”

“She’s stable.” Leonard said standing up and turning to look at them. “Alright everyone, you all now know Mel is fine. I would very much appreciate it if everyone gets the hell out of my sickbay.”

After a moment or two of hesitation Naomi and Vasheti walked back out of the sickbay. Jim crossed his arms and stood still for a moment before he nodded and turned to also walk out seeming to realize Leo n ard really wanted everyone out. 

Christine, after she had  double checked Melody’s vitals walked away leaving Leonard and Kanden and his little brother. Kanden’s ears were back unsure, and he was obviously uncomfortable.

“You can stay.” Leonard said after a moment before pointing a chair beside Melody’s bed. 

Kanden’s ears perked up and he smiled a little before nodding and walking over to the chair and sitting down, Ryker following before stepping up to Melody’s bed and taking hold of her  hand . Leonard watched the younger Amit with mild curiosity as Melody’s hand tightened on his and she shifted slightly with a groan. 

“Leonard .. ” Melody muttered hoarsely her eyes fluttering slightly before she went still again. 

“I’m right here Darlin’,” Leonard said taking hold of her other hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Melody’s grip tightened on his momentarily before she went still again and he pulled a chair over to her other side sitting down and refusing to let go of her hand. 

~*~

 Melody shifted with a groan when a bright light was suddenly shone in her eyes. She scowled slightly before reaching up and brushing said person’s hand away from her face. 

“Get that damn light out of my eyes would ya?” 

“Leonard!” someone shouted and she groaned again. “She’s awake!”

“Quit yelling!” Melody barked finally opening her eyes in irritation. 

Melody was looking at Christine who was now standing at the end of the bed she lay in. She shifted pushing herself up slightly before glancing around the area. Wait was she in the Sickbay?

Melody looked down feeling a tug and she spotted an IV in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at this b e fore promptly pulling the IV out. Something off to her left started beeping rapidly in protest of this. 

“What the hell happened?” Melody questioned looking back at Christine ignoring the beeping. 

Melody then blinked her brain finally catching up to the events that lead to being here. The bite, the deep gash on her side, a hell of a lot of pain and Leonard she could remember Leonard’s voice talking about something. 

“Melody!” someone else cheered before she was literally tackled in a tight hug.

Melody blinked before she was released to come face to face with Ryker. Behind him came two others, whom she identified as Kanden and then Leonard. 

Leonard looked  _ extremely _ tired. Melody paused for a second before turning her gaze from Leonard to Kanden who smiled at her before calling for Ryker. Christine smiled a little before putting Melody’s chart back to hang on the end of the bed and walking away.

 Melody moved again to try and sit up all the way, but obviously her body was weak enough to protest this and she nearly toppled off the side of said bed. Leonard caught her though and almost immediately she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close for a tight hug. After only a seconds hesitation he returned the embrace and buried his nose in her neck. 

“Hey.” Melody finally greeted him. Leonard laughed a little at that and she smiled.

“Hey,” Leonard said with a sigh. “Welcome back,”

Melody paused before letting out a deep breath and burying her nose in his neck tightening her grip on him for a moment. “I nearly died didn’ I?”

“You  _ did _ die. Twice.” Leonard provided after a beat, Melody closed her eyes at this and she took a deep breath. “Sweet mother I’m getting too old for this type excitement.”

“You’re not that old.” Melody said hiding a laugh, not loosening her grip at all. “Thanks though, for bringin’ me back. Twice…”

“Just don’t go doing that to me again Darlin’,” Leonard finally said pulling back and taking her face in both of his hands carefully tracing her cheekbones with his calloused thumbs. 

“Okay,” Melody agreed, even if they both knew this was very possible to happen again with her being a Commander and always following Jim into whatever he managed to get into. She then reached up and grabbed hold of his wrists and smiled a little to try and be positive. “So can we please leave?”

“Yes, Darlin’,” Leonard nodded before leaning forward and kissing her. “Let’s go back to our qua r ters.”

“Okay,” Melody agreed without protest.  

Melody allowed Leonard to help her up and didn’t protest at being helped back to the CMO’s quarters that they had been sharing for almost the last year now.  She didn’t even protest when Leonard made her sit on the end of the bed and walked away to get her a glass of water, muttering something about her probably being dehydrated since she had ripped out her IV. 

She watched him for a moment before getting up and walking over to him and taking the glass out of his hands noticing how jittery his movements were. He looked at her and she smiled before drinking the glass of water to satisfy him. 

“Ya are exhausted.” Melody said with a little worried smile putting a hand on his arm. “Have ya even slept lately?”

“Mel, I-” he seemed to lose his words as he tried to speak. 

She waited for him to find what he needed to say to her. He reached up to gently cup the side of her face for a moment before softly brushing his thumb across her lips. Leonard moved taking the cup from her hand and putting it down on the counter. He then pulled her into his arms holding her close. 

“Melody, I almost lost you.  _ Twice _ .” Leonard finally said quietly and then buried his face in her hair b e fore continuing. “If Kanden hadn’t known how to use those herbs…I would have lost you. I would have  _ lost _ you for good. What were you thinking? Taking off on your own like that? Mel what would have ha p pened if the herbs didn’t work?” his voice cracked as he spoke. “You moronic stupid stubborn ass wo m an.”

“Leonard, I’m okay.” Melody said softly wrapping her arms around his waist and gently embracing him. “You  _ did _ bring me back. You didn’ let me go, you saved me.”  She could feel him trembling in her embrace. “I’m sorry, but I didn’ have a choice. There wasn’ any other way, Alpha was sendin’ the pack after me, I was the threat not ya  an’ Jim. It kept ya safe. I wasn’ goin’ to let him get to ya, I didn’ want ya hurt because of me.” This time Melody’s voice broke, tears welling up at the mere thought of Leonard being hurt because of her. “I wouldn’ be able to live with myself. I’ve lost too many people already, don’ make me  second guess keepin’ ya safe too. Please, understand. Be mad at me, but please understand. I just couldn’-”

Leonard cut her off by moving and pulling Melody up for a kiss. It was gentle and tender and it e x plained everything to Melody that Leonard couldn’t seem to find the words for, and it made her tears fall over. 

“It’s alright.” Leonard said after pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. “I’m not mad at you Baby. I was just scared. So beyond scared you’d never open those pretty hazel eyes of yours again.”

There was a moment of silence between the two before Melody moved. She reached up and softly kissed him again before she pulled on his hand and he followed without protest. She pulled him over to the bed before giving him a little shove towards it. 

“Ya need to sleep.” Melody ordered softly. 

“Of course Commander.” Leonard said with a little smile. “If you’ll come with me.”

Melody smiled a little before following him and the two quickly crawled into the bed too tired to do anything but curl up to sleep. There was a moment of silence before Leonard rolled over a wild arm fal l ing across Melody and pulling her closer. She smiled not protesting in fact she buried herself deeper into his embrace with a smile. She lay still for a few moments tracing what he knew to be abstract formulas or some type of abstract thought floating through her head on his stomach. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Leonard questioned opening an eye to look at her, his voice gruff sho w ing how tired he really was. 

“Leonard?” Melody said after a moment. “Ya ever considered fallin’ in love again after Jocelyn?”

 He hummed in thought for a moment. “I don’t know that I ever truly loved Jocelyn to begin with, not like I should have anyway. Why?”

“I think I might be in love with ya,” Melody admitted quietly a bright red blush crossing her face. 

Leonard laughed a little before tightening his grip on her. “I do love you, Melody, no doubts. I have probably known I would fall in love with you since you blew Jim off in that bar, and spoke to me i n stead.”

Melody smiled at this, her face still bright red. “You’re such a romantic,”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Leonard said before closing his eye again. “Now go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Melody agreed tucking herself in his embrace. “I love you, Leonard.”

All she got was a snore in response clearly stating he’d fallen asleep. She laughed a little before closing her own eyes and allowing herself to fall asleep safe in Leonard’s embrace. 


	4. Finally Got Something Right

Three days. 

It had now officially been three days since Melody and Pavel had gone missing on the recent planet they had been exploring. Three days since Jim had been beaten beyond recognition and Spock had almost lost his leg, three days since Leonard had had anything resembling sleep.

Three days since Uhura had heard anything resembling a transmission from the two, three days since Scotty had even been able to find their life signatures to know if they were even alive still or not. 

Three damn days. 

And then on the fourth day, Vasheti happened to catch a faint life signature. She and Scotty worked for hours to try and gain contact with them and finally after six hours they managed to hear Melody’s voice. 

“Please tell me we can come aboard Scotty.”  

“Sure thin’ Commander.” Scotty said with a laugh. “Just hold on a little longer fer me,” 

“Just make it quick.” Melody said her voice hoarse. “Those damn natives are close to catchin’ up.”

“Hang on Mel, we’re working quick as we can.” Vasheti said tightly. “Just stay still,”

Within five minutes, Melody and Pavel appeared on the teleportation deck. Melody had Pavel’s arm swung over her shoulder and the youth was leaning heavily into her looking like he was barely bordering on being conscious. Both were covered in dirt, mud, and blood, their clothing was ripped and both had cuts and bruises littering their forms. 

“Someone please step up here an’ get this kid,” Melody requested swaying slightly on her feet. 

Almost instantly Vasheti sprung up and pulled Pavel’s arm over her own shoulder taking the weight off of Melody. Pavel began to slightly panic before he recognized Vasheti’s voice speaking to him and he relaxed again. Scotty had apparently called down to the sickbay and within moments Leonard came das h ing into the room followed by Christine and a few other nurses. 

Melody slightly smiled at Leonard to try and comfort him seeing the clear cut worry on his face as he looked her over for injuries, before she nodded to Pavel, whom she knew needed attention more than she did at the moment. Being the doctor he was Leonard reluctantly turned his attention to Pavel whom they were almost instantly carrying to the Sickbay. 

Melody didn’t move for a moment or two before she focused on Scotty who was still standing at the controls watching her carefully. 

“Al’ight lass?” he questioned an eyebrow raised.      

“Yeah,” Melody nodded after a second. “All in one piece I think. Everyone else alright?”

“Captain’s still unconscious, as is Spock, still healin’ from essentially havin’ his leg pieced back t o gether.” Scotty informed her and she nodded. “Ya should probably head ta the sickbay too lass,”

“Yeah I probably should.” Melody agreed after a second and took a step forward to step down off the deck and head towards the sickbay, but almost fell face forward as she stumbled. 

Scotty moved faster than she had ever seen the Chief engineer move before and he caught her before she fell face forward into the floor. He helped her stand straight again before standing in front of her o f fering his arms to her for support as she slightly swayed on her feet again. 

“Ya sure you’re alright?” Scotty questioned honest concern written on his face. 

“At this point I am so damn tired I could be possibly overlookin’ somethin’.” Melody admitted after a moment or two. “I also wouldn’ be objected to a little help gettin’ to the sickbay if ya would be so kind?”

“Sure thin’.” Scotty nodded before stepping around beside her and pulled her arm over his own shou l der and put a hand on her hip. 

Once to the sickbay Scotty helped her over to the bed one of Leonard’s nurses indicated to and then stood next to the bed to wait with her to make sure she was truly alright. Not that he ever doubted Leo n ard’s ability to heal; it was these other fools who called themselves doctors he had doubts about. 

Besides that Scotty had become quite protective of the lass. She had quite the head for engineering and actually spent a lot of her free time down in engineering helping him with this or that when Jim wasn’t calling for her. He wasn’t about to leave her in the hands of some idiot doctor who didn’t know what he was doing, especially since she looked so uncomfortable and was so jumpy.

“I’ll wait for Leonard.” Melody said gaining Scotty’s attention and shying away from the doctor who had walked over and reached out to start examining her. 

“Miss, he’s quite busy with Pavel,” the doctor said lowly and she was sure he was trying to sooth her nerves. 

He then reached out to run a hand down her arm even though she was clearly trying to avoid him. When he raised his hand up she jumped away from him with a flinch and a jerk, a wild look of possible fear coming into her eyes. Scotty put one hand down on the bed beside Melody and took a slight step towards the man putting himself in front of Melody with a clear frown on his face seeing this.

 “I am the only doctor available currently. I can help you, there’s no telling how long Dr. McCoy will be.” The man said shifting his gaze to Scotty momentarily before looking back to Melody. 

“I will wait for Leonard.” Melody said again shaking her head reaching over to put her hand on top of Scotty’s and cringing as the man stepped forward trying to sidestep Scotty to get to her. Scotty’s scowl deepened clearly warning the doctor to back up. “An’ if ya touch me again without my consent I swear..”

“Dr. Jefferies I will handle it from here.” Leonard’s voice cut in sharply from behind them and Melody looked up at him. 

Scotty relaxed but still didn’t move from between Jefferies and Melody, the scowl disappearing at Leonard’s appearance. Melody also relaxed seeing Leonard, and Dr. Jefferies hesitated before taking a step back and away from Scotty.  

It was clear in Leonard’s expression that the doctor either volunteered to walk away or he wouldn’t a p preciate the consequences of his actions if he didn’t. Dr. Jefferies hesitated for only a moment more b e fore walking away and leaving Melody and Scotty with Leonard. 

“I don’ like him.” Melody stated lowly and Leonard turned his gaze to her uncrossing his arms and turning his full attention to her.

 Scotty grunted in agreement before he moved to allow Leonard to take his place in front of Melody now that Jefferies was gone. Melody acquiesced to Leonard’s gentle touch as he started looking for inj u ries. 

“He certainly likes ya lass,” Scotty commented watching said doctor as he watched Melody from across the room. 

“He needs to watch his actions.” Leonard grumbled before tapping Melody’s side to get her to shift slightly. “He seems to fancy himself a ladies man,”

“Funny how typically the ugly ones seem to think that.” Melody muttered and winced slightly as Leo n ard pressed against her rib. Melody then hissed as Leonard pressed against the rib again in a slightly di f ferent spot and a little harder. “Okay that hurts.”

“Looks like you probably cracked a rib, Mel.” Leonard informed her before moving his hand on to ot h er areas.

Leonard after a while finally finished with his inspection of her. All in all, Melody had three cracked ribs, a plethora of cuts, gashes and bruises and a knot on the back of her head that worried Leonard slightly. Leonard finally deciding that she was going to be alright reached for a hypospray. 

 Melody flinched when he raised his hand but then blinked forcing herself to calm down and tipped her head to allow him to gently press the hypospray against her neck. There was a small hiss and then there was a sharp bite of the needle in her neck before she felt the spray spread through her system. 

“How is Pavel?” Melody questioned after a moment. 

“He will be alright,” Leonard said setting the hypospray beside her on the bed. “He was dehydrated, and tired. He had a lot of cuts and bruises like yourself but no broken bones.”

Melody nodded accepting this with a slight look of what could possibly be relief. Melody then let out a deep almost shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment.  She opened them again and turned to look around her seeming to be trying to find something. Leonard and Scotty both watched her slightly co n fused before Melody seemed to find what she was looking for. 

Her gaze had landed on Jim’s bed where the Captain was still unfortunately unconscious. She then hopped down from the bed bracing herself on it for a moment to gain her balance again before turning and walking around Leonard and over to said bed, up beside Jim. 

She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in his hand curling said fist around the object and saying something quietly to him. 

“About damn time you showed up.” Jim said after a moment and Melody laughed a little as he blinked a few times, turned his tired gaze to her and tried to focus on her. 

“I hear ya can’ seem to focus enough to stay conscious without me around Captain.” Melody teased leaning over to place her hand on the bed to hold herself up as Christine and Leonard hurried over to Jim. 

“You look like shit Mel.” Jim commented tiredly. 

“Looked in the mirror lately Jimmy-boy?” Melody said and he laughed lightly. “Ya don’ exactly look like Prince Charmin’ at the moment either.”

There was a momentary pause between the two before Jim held his hand up, where whatever it was that she had given him was still tightly held. 

“Thanks,” Jim mumbled tiredly. 

“Welcome.” Melody with a shrug then looked at Leonard. 

“Alright, you two can chat later, both of you need rest.” Leonard ordered and Melody smiled. 

“No objections on my part.” Melody said and Jim’s soft snore was the only answer they got from him as the morphine Christine had given him for pain kicked in. “When’s your shift over?”

“In a few hours.” Leonard informed her and she nodded. 

“Am I allowed to go then Doc?” Melody questioned tiredly with a raised eyebrow. “’Cause I would really  _ really _ like to take a shower, if ya don’t mind.” 

There was a momentary pause and Melody could see the concern in Leonard’s expression as he co n templated his answer. Then Scotty stepped up beside Melody putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Vasheti-lass ken handle anythin’ that comes up in engineerin’, and Ay ken stay with the lassie if it would put ya mind at ease Doc.”  Scotty offered and both Leonard and Melody looked at him for a m o ment. 

“That I will agree to.” Leonard said after a moment and Melody smiled. 

“I’ll see ya when your shift is over then.” Melody said and Leonard nodded before she and Scotty turned to head towards the CMO’s quarters. 

Melody didn’t even hesitate once there keying in the code and letting the two in. She walked on through heading as she had said before straight towards the shower. 

“Make yourself at home Scotty.” Melody said as she walked through with a wave over her shoulder. 

She received a grunt in answer as the Scotsman walked over to the couch and sat down. She took a quick shower and walked back out to possibly talk to Scotty until Leonard got off shift only to find the man snoring head tilted back against the arm of the couch. 

Melody smiled not having the heart to wake him knowing he probably more than anyone else besides maybe Leonard, needed the sleep desperately. His sleeping schedule was no doubt a complete mess se e ing as the Enterprise always needed the touch of her Chief engineer to continue to run as flawlessly as she did. 

She walked over to get herself a glass of water and had barely gotten a drink out of it before something else caught her attention. Leonard’s communicator, which was oddly still sitting on the bedside table started to chirp desperately to gain her attention. Wrinkling her brow at this she walked over and picked it up. 

“Rivera here,”

“Oh, well I was looking for Dr. McCoy.” It was Uhura’s voice. 

“You’ll have to call down to the sickbay, seems like he left his communicator here in his quarters this mornin’,” Melody then paused slight worry filling her. “Everythin’ alright?”

“He has a personal message trying to come through.” Uhura explained and Melody nodded. “From his ex-wife.”

“Is it terribly important?” Melody questioned her tone clipped at the mention of Jocelyn.

“I don’t know, Commander.”

“Patch her though, I’ll talk to her.” Melody said finally. “If it’s important I’ll call Leonard, if not he can call her later.”

“Of course, I assume you are in his quarters?” 

“Yeah,” 

There was a momentary pause as Melody walked back around to where Scotty was still snoring grandly on the couch. She rolled her eyes at him with a little smile before turning her focus to a small screen where Jocelyn’s face appeared.  

“Jocelyn is there something I can help ya with?” Melody questioned lightly, and she saw the scowl i n stantly cross her face. 

“Where’s Leonard?” Jocelyn snapped out. 

“Workin’,” Melody provided coolly. “Ya should know he puts in a lot of hours to his profession. Can I help ya with somethin’? Or do I need to pass along information to him?”

At that exact moment Scotty gave a tremendous snore and Jocelyn’s face broke out in to a wicked grin when she heard this obviously recognizing it as not Leonard. Melody pursed her lips not liking that loo k on her face. 

“Have you informed him yet that you have ‘visitors’ over while he is out, Melody?”

“Actually ya should be happy to know that Leonard sent my visitor here with me,” Melody said with a little smile of her own. “He trust me enough to be around other men without havin’ to worry about who I’m fuckin’ behind his back.”

At that comment Jocelyn’s face turned bright red and she could see the positive anger in her face. She opened her mouth a few times and Melody crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow waiting for a r e sponse. 

“Did ya actually need somethin’ important Jocelyn, or was this just a social call to piss Leonard off yet again?” Melody questioned after a moment. 

“Just have him call me.” Jocelyn finally bit out and then the call was ended. 

“Sure thing Honey,” Melody said with a sigh then rolled her eyes. 

She turned back to look at Scotty who was still sleeping quite soundly even through her conversation with Jocelyn. 

“So much for bein’ babysat,” Melody muttered under her breath. 

She then let out a deep breath and ran her fingers through her still wet hair. Maybe she should take a hint from Scotty’s book and get some sleep herself. Leonard did say she needed rest anyway. 

Finally making up her mind Melody turned and walked away from Scotty back into the bedroom. She curled up in bed, and with Scotty’s snores to fill the silence she fell asleep.

~*~

Leonard walked into his quarters a few hours later more or less expecting to find Melody and Scotty possibly talking or something along those lines, not a lone burly Scotsman snoring loudly enough to wake the dead and a currently MIA Melody. Choosing not to even worry about Scotty he walked through the room and into the bedroom looking for Melody. 

There he found her curled up in bed; only lying halfway underneath the blanket that she had pulled over herself to stay warm as she slept. Her black hair was in disarray half of it covering her face from his view; she had one arm out and over the blanket her hand softly laying on the bed in front of her. She must have really been tired if she was sleeping through the racket Scotty was making. 

“Call your ex-wife.” Melody suddenly said hoarsely.

“What?” Leonard questioned caught off guard as she spoke. 

“Jocelyn called.” Melody explained before she shifted with a groan stretching her feet out but not mo v ing beyond that. Well that confirmed his suspicions on her level of exhaustion. “She wanted ya to call her.” 

“She say what she wanted?” Leonard questioned walking on through heading towards the shower as he spoke. 

“Nope.” Melody said before sighing and sitting up to look at him. “Just said to call her. Didn’ sound like it was too important or I’m sure she would have demanded someone get ya.” 

She then smiled pushing her hair out of her face. Leonard hesitated for a moment and instead of hea d ing in to take a shower he turned and walked over to her to sit down on the bed. He looked at her for a moment before she sighed and leaned forward resting her forehead on his shoulder. She heard him laugh a little before reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. 

“I am really home again right?” Melody mumbled after a second. “This isn’ another dream?”

“No Darlin’, you’re back.” Leonard assured her. “You and Pavel made it back, you’re home.”

At that moment there was another ridiculously loud snore from Scotty and Melody chuckled a little b e fore pulling her head back from Leonard’s shoulder and looking towards the doorway before looking at Leonard. He had also turned his attention towards the doorway with a slight frown. 

“Though granted, I don’t think you would be dreaming about Scotty in our quarters,” Leonard said after a moment and this time Melody laughed. “Well at least I should hope not.”

“No,” Melody confirmed with another laugh. “My life is too strange for my brain to even try and make up what really happens in my dreams.”  

Leonard tilted his head at this in what could be a conceding gesture before turning his attention back to Melody. After a moment he traced his thumb across a cut on her cheek a thoughtful expression crossing his face as he did. 

“What happened down there?” Leonard questioned after a moment with a frown. “Three days Mel, we didn’t hear from you for three days. Nothing, not even a life signature for three days.”

“The aliens were excessively hostile.” Melody said simply after a moment.

“I gathered that much when Jim and Spock showed back up.” Leonard said gruffly knowing she was avoiding his question deliberately. “What happened down there Melody?”

Melody paused not answering at first. “I don’t know why they attacked Jim and Spock like they did and left me and Pavel whole. Maybe because I’m a woman an’ he’s younger…. Maybe they didn’ see us as much of an actual threat but regardless. They were quite barbaric, enjoyed implementing torture. They caught Pavel an’ myself an’ well, they enjoyed findin’ out what caused the most pain an’ what got the best true reaction from us. It seemed to absolutely fascinate them,”

She then reached up and put her hand on his which still rested on her cheek with a sigh. She then closed her eyes seeming to be thinking. 

“I’d really prefer not to discuss it if ya don’ mind.” Melody said after a moment. “Really really wouldn’ prefer to discuss it.” 

“Alright,” Leonard conceded after a moment deciding not to push the subject. “We don’ have to discuss it then.” 

“Thank you,” Melody said with a smile.

“You’re still feeling alright?” Leonard questioned real concern showing. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Melody confirmed. “Little on the tired side, but I will recover.” She then smirked before leaning forward and kissing Leonard. “Besides, if I’m not I have ya to myself all night, do I not?”

“All yours Darlin’,” Leonard said with a little laugh. “After I take a shower.”

“Fine,” Melody agreed. “So I guess I should go get rid of the snorin’ Scotsman then?”

“Yes,” Leonard said before kissing her on the forehead and getting up and walking away towards the shower. 

Melody couldn’t help but smile before hoping up to go wake Scotty up and shoo him out of their qua r ters and back to his own for the night. 

~*~

Melody woke with a start eyes snapping open when she felt something softly brush over her face and she instantly reacted reaching up and grabbing whatever it was in a tight grip. She blinked a few times trying to focus on what it was that she had grabbed and then relaxed letting out a deep breath realizing she had over reacted, yet again. 

It was just Leonard, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and obviously had reached over to brush her bangs out of her face like he always did. 

“Oh, Leonard, sorry.” Melody said before releasing his wrist. “I didn’ wake ya did I?”

“No,” Leonard shook his head. “I had a call from the Sickbay, I was hoping I didn’t wake you when I left.”

That’s when Melody noticed he was fully dressed seeing the validity in his statement. She then groaned slightly rolling over to face him. 

“Nope, apparently I was tired.” Melody said after a moment. “Everythin’ okay in the Sickbay?”

“Spock woke up,” Leonard informed her and she nodded. “His leg is still on the slow process of hea l ing. Vulcan bodies are very different from ours, I just hope he regains use of it..”

“Ya did everythin’ ya could,” Melody said after a moment before reaching over and placing her hand on his thigh. “C’mon, come back to bed, you’re shift doesn’ start again for a while.”

“Alright.” Leonard said without protest. 

Melody curled in around him as soon as he was settled and sighed letting out a deep breath and rela x ing. It didn’t seem to bother him in fact he buried his hand in her hair and gently ran his fingers through it. 

“Leonard?” Melody said quietly after a moment. 

“Yes?” Leonard grumbled proving how tired he was. 

“Next Shoreleave we have planetside, would ya want to meet Pops? Maybe go to Texas an’ actually meet him not just vid chat with him?” Melody questioned after a little hesitation. 

There was silence for a few moments as Leonard processed her question. As far as he knew she didn’t want to have anything to do with her family, and it surprised him that she would want to go home even if it was just to meet Pops. 

“Sure Darlin’,” Leonard nodded. “I’d love to.”

“I mean we don’ have to, I just,” Melody’s voice seemed to fail her after a moment. 

“I think we should,” Leonard said after a moment. “I would like to meet the man who gave you your smartass outlook on life.” 

At that Melody laughed a little and buried her nose in his chest relief flooding her. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome.” Leonard said lowly. “Now go to sleep, you still need to rest and I want to sleep b e fore I have to be up to take care of the idiots that run around this ship.”

Melody smiled before consenting to the order and falling asleep easily listening to Leonard’s steady heartbeat. 

~*~

“I ask him to go meet Pops, Scotty.” Melody said ducking around a pipe to look at the engineer she was speaking to. “An’ he said yes,”

“Isn’ that a good thing lass?” Scotty questioned looking over at her momentarily before turning his a t tention back to the panel that was sparking. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Melody said with a sigh then handed him the wrench he was reaching for but couldn’t quite reach. “To be honest? This scares the absolute shit out of me.”

“Is Pops that scary?” Scotty questioned before letting out a curse. Melody moved over to help him b e fore she thought about answering. 

“No it’s just,” Melody paused as she reached around Scotty and pinched a loose connection. There was a momentary pause as both concentrated on the panel. “Pops’s opinion is  _ really _ important to me an’ Leonard is  _ really _ important to me. I just want Pops to approve of him in person as much as he does on a vid chat,”

Scotty stopped working for a moment before he leveled Melody with a look. “Lass, with risk of soundin’ like that Vulcan who is in the Sickbay, ya are bein’ very irrational. Pops has already met him, an’ from what I understand about this man if he didn’ like your choice he’d bloody well say so.”

“Yeah well,” Melody shrugged looking away from Scotty. “Scotty? What do ya think about me an’ Leonard?”

Scotty, who had turned back to the panel by now shrugged. “I’m thinkin’ ya both are happy so who the hell gives a damn?”

“Even with the age difference?” Melody questioned quietly.

Scotty paused, obviously this stuff was bothering her and she for some reason felt like she could open up to him about it. As odd as he found it, he also couldn’t bring himself to shrug the lass off, and she rea l ly did sound worried. 

“I think age don’ mean shit. You’re what twenty-three? An’ he’s what thirty-two? That’s not that big a difference Lassie,” Scotty said after a second. “Love isn’ black and white lass, an’ it’s never simple. Most of the time it has a tendency to smack us in the face when its least expected.”

“Ya probably think I’m bein’ incredibly silly,” Melody said after a moment and Scotty smiled before looking over at her. 

“Ha, actually I’m thinkin’ you’re being incredibly serious about this.” Scotty said with a little laugh and Melody smiled unsure. “Even old men like me have insecurities about relationships.”

“You’re not that old.” Melody said her smile a lot more sure now. 

“C’mon lass, we’ve got work to be doin’,” Scotty said changing the subject and Melody shook her head before both turned their focus to the Enterprise. 

~*~

Later that evening Melody found herself walking a winding path through the Engineering department her fingers idly ghosting over random panels making sure they were closed properly, and soothing away rough gestures of the men who worked for Scotty. 

 It was down this random path that she came across a James Tiberius Kirk sitting his back up against a random pipe, one knee up and his elbow propped against it. He was twisting something in his hands obv i ously caught in thought and Melody hesitated unsure whether she should just walk on by the brooding Captain or ask to make sure he was alright. 

“I know you’re there Mel,” Jim said after a moment and turned to look at her. 

“Whatcha doin’ down here Jim?” Melody questioned lightly crossing her arms and not moving back or towards him. 

“Needed some quiet,” Jim answered after a moment and Melody smiled. 

“Picked a bad spot for quiet,” Melody said and Jim laughed a little. 

“It’s a good kind of noise here,” Jim said and Melody nodded understanding what he meant. 

He then indicated to a spot just across from himself for her to sit. There was a silence between the two for a moment as Melody sat and she mirrored his posture her boot just lightly touching Jim’s. He conti n ued to flip the object over in his hands for a few moments before holding it up for Melody to see. It was a small pendant in the shape of a sun. 

“You know what this is?” Jim questioned looking over at her. 

“Rhea gave that to ya didn’ she?” Melody said with a shrug. “Just before Nero.”

“Yeah, gave it to me for good luck,” Jim confirmed. “First time someone gave me something without wanting something in return.” Melody didn’t say anything just listened. “I have kept it with me since then, how did you know it was important enough to risk getting it back for me?”

“I just assumed,” Melody shrugged in a noncommittal way. “Ya always seem to be messin’ with it when you’re worried or thinkin’ too hard.”

“Habit I guess.” Jim shrugged with a little smile. “Don’t exactly feel whole without it now.”

Melody was quiet allowing Jim to think as he continued to turn the pendant over in his hands lost in his thoughts. She smiled slightly taking in his appearance. He looked marginally better since she had seen him yesterday, granted he still had plenty of cuts and bruises littering his skin but he had the color back in his face and his eyes were back to their normal expressive blue. 

Melody tilted her head to the side a thought wondering through her head. “Jim, does Leonard know you’re down here?”

Jim grinned looking up at her. “Not exactly.” She raised an eyebrow at that. “I slipped out while the Doc was fussing over Spock. Just needed some space, and I’m fine. Does Bones know  _ you’re _ down here?”

“Nope,” Melody said with a smirk. “He never said I couldn’ come back to work though.”

“You know he’s probably going to be pissed at us both,” Jim said casually and Melody laughed. 

“Yep, probably madder than a hornets nest.” Melody confirmed then shrugged. “Oh well, what’s life without lookin’ danger in the face right?”

“Ha, danger? Woman we’re probably looking at danger in the rear view.” Jim said and Melody tilted her head to the side in a conceding gesture. 

“Though granted, I am glad we’re lookin’ at a pissy medic instead of some primordial violent humanoid species.” Melody said and Jim nodded at that. 

“We do seem to come across more than our fair share of those.” Jim said and Melody hummed in agreement then. 

“Ever think the reason we do is ‘cause they’re tryin’ to get rid of us?” Melody said and even as she meant it as a joke there were some serious tones to it was well. 

“Sometimes I do wonder.” Jim said after a moment or two. “We seem to piss people off regardless,”

“True enough.” Melody conceded. “But ya know as well as I do, they  _ need _ us. They need people who aren’ afraid of a little unfavorable odd. What they don’ want is the disregard for most of their damn rules an’ regulations.”

“Nothing but a cowboy.” Jim said after a moment and Melody tilted her head at this. She remembered this statement being thrown at Jim in his last meeting with the Brass. 

“Ye-haw,” Melody said tapping his foot and then he smiled. 

“Captain Kirk and Commander Rivera to Sickbay.”

Melody and Jim both froze hearing Leonard’s irritated voice come across the com. They then glanced at each other before quickly standing and almost bolting from Engineering headed towards the Sickbay.

“Well, he doesn’t sound too happy.” Jim said lightly and Melody laughed a little. 

“Life’s nothin’ without looking danger in the face right?” Melody said at that Jim laughed.

“Right,” Jim said and both made it to the Sickbay doors at the same time. “To boldly go,”

 Melody smiled and both turned to step into the Sickbay together to face the wrath of Doctor Leonard McCoy who stood his arms crossed waiting for them. 

It finally dawned on Melody as she walked in beside Jim, and then hearing Pavel call a greeting to the two before they turned to Leonard, that if she were honest with herself, she was  _ happy _ here and that ma y be she finally got her life right. 


	5. Pops

Melody jumped down from her perch among the components in engineering where she had been wor k ing and landed with a little thud next to Scotty. The man gave her a glare when she landed startling him but beyond that he just gestured for a tool just out of his grasp that she handed him. 

“So got any big plans for Shoreleave Scotty?” Melody questioned conversationally as she brushed grease from her nose. 

“Not particularly,” Scotty shrugged concentrating on the wiring he was recoiling.  “Still worried about goin’ to meet Pops?”

“Yeah kinda,” Melody shrugged before turning and disappearing from his sight spotting something else that needed attention. “It’s goin’ to be interestin’ that’s for sure.” Melody then turned her attention to a more comfortable topic. “Soo Jim’s been talkin’ about havin’ the crew meet up for drinks once we get back home,”

“That your way of askin’ me out for drinks lass?” Scotty said and he heard her laugh. 

“I’ve never known ya to pass up a reason to drink my dear Scotsman,” Melody called back. 

Scotty then heard a loud clink. He hesitated with slight concern, looking over in the direction Melody had disappeared to. He only had to worry for a moment before he heard a loud curse and he nodded tur n ing back to what he had been doing. Only a second or two later he heard another slightly louder clunk followed by a louder curse. 

“Alright Lass?” Scotty called nonchalantly not exactly sounding worried. 

“Fine,” Melody called back after a moment. “Glad to hear ya so worried for my welfare.” 

“Least I made the effort to ask.” 

Melody just rolled her eyes at this and returned to her task at hand. “So are ya comin’ with us for drinks or not?”

“Aye Lass,” Scotty said and she smiled. “Drinks sound mighty fine.”

It would be a fun night indeed. 

~*~

“C’mon Scotty, the ship will be alright in someone else’s hands for a while.” Melody said pulling the chief engineer out of engineering two hours after they should have been gone. Jim and Leonard both had called them twice. 

“But there’s still-” Scotty began to protest but Melody gave a rough tug on his arm pulling them both into the turbolift to take them to their quarters. 

“There’s always still somethin’ to do,” Melody said before the turbolift stopped on his floor and she gave him a little shove. “Go pack a bag Scotty, ya are officially on Shoreleave. Don’ make me make it an order.”

“Aye, Commander.” Scotty said sarcastically stepping off the lift and Melody rolled her eyes pointing down the hall. 

“See ya in a bit then,” Melody said before turning her attention to getting to Leonard’s quarters where said man was waiting. 

She walked in to find Leonard sitting on the couch fully absorbed in what he was reading, so much so he hadn’t even seemed to hear her come in. She watched him for a few moments enjoying seeing him so relaxed for the moment. 

He had already switched out of his uniform and had chosen instead a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a deep red shirt that buttoned up. He had left the first three buttons unbuttoned and it was rolled up to his forearms. 

“Hey sorry it took me so long,” Melody said finally announcing her presence and he glanced over at her. “Had to physically pull Scotty out of Engineerin’,” Melody shrugged pulling her uniform shirt over her head walking on through. “Give me ten minutes to get this grease off.”

“We have about an hour and half before we’re supposed to meet Jim and the others.” Leonard said tur n ing his attention back to whatever it was he was reading. 

“Want to stay at the apartment tonight afterwards or just head out?” Melody questioned as she walked through towards the shower. 

“Might as well stay,” Leonard said absently. “’Cause you know Jim’s not going to let us walk away without at least one drink.” 

“True enough,” Melody agreed. 

Melody quickly showered and changed. She grabbed her bag and making sure she had everything she wanted or needed before walking back to where Leonard still sat reading. 

“Ready to go?” Melody questioned announcing her presence again. 

“Been ready for two hours Darlin’,” Leonard said with a grin before standing up.

“Do we have enough time to go to the apartment before we meet the others, or do I need to get ready here?” Melody questioned as he took the bag from her hand. “I have some clothes at the apartment I’d rather wear tonight.” 

“We have about an hour,” Leonard said glancing at his watch. “Think you can manage getting ready in an hour?”

“I can do a lot in an hour.” Melody smiled and Leonard rolled his eyes before the two set out to leave the Enterprise and head to Melody’s apartment. 

~*~

“Daddy! Mel!” 

Melody and Leonard both snapped around hearing this as soon as Melody opened the door to the apartment to let them inside. They were ambushed by who Melody hopefully assumed was Joanna McCoy.

“Jo?” Leonard questioned confused and Melody looked around to spot Rhea standing at the counter eating a banana.

“Rhea..” Melody said her voice a warning for a truthful answer from her friend. 

“She showed up last night.” Rhea shrugged before taking a bite out of her banana. “What did you want me to do? Tell her to scramble?”

“Jo, how did you even get here?” Leonard questioned his attention solely on his daughter. 

“Grandma brought me,” Joanna explained. “I want to go with you to Texas and see Pops.”

“How did you even know we were going to Texas?” Leonard questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Pops told me.” Joanna said with a shrug as though it were the simplest thing in the world. Melody had forgotten that she had introduced Joanna to Pops as well. 

“You’re too smart Jo,” Melody said with a little sigh and Joanna smiled. 

“So Daddy, can I go with you to Texas?” Joanna ask turning to Leonard. Melody crossed her arms and shrugged when Leonard looked at her. 

“Sure Jo,” Leonard said after a moment. “I’m sure Pops wouldn’t mind one other person coming to vi s it.”

Joanna let out a little whoop before hugging Leonard and then turning and rushing over to Melody to hug her as well. 

“Thank you!” Joanna exclaimed and Melody laughed ruffling her hair. 

Rhea grinned watching this before she interrupted. “Mel, you got about thirty minutes to be ready.”

“Oh right,” Melody said turning her attention to Rhea. She then frowned. “Okay wait, Jo cannot go with us, an’ she can’ stay here on her own.”

“Oh c’mon why can’t I go?” Joanna protested at this arms crossing. 

“Because we’re goin’ to a bar,” Melody provided after a second then caught the frown coming from Leonard. “What? I wasn’ gonna lie,”

“I’m staying,” Vasheti said announcing her presence into the room. “She can stay here with me, watch a vid or something.”

“Feelin’ alright?” Melody questioned concern flitting across her face looking over at her. 

“Just tired.” Vasheti explained with a shrug. “Besides, I don’t really drink you know. Naomi’s staying too; she’s already crashed and is currently dead to the world.”

“Okay now that that’s settled,” Rhea said interjecting herself into the conversation. “Mel, go get ready would you?”

“I’ll help you!” Joanna proclaimed grabbing Melody’s hand and pulled her off towards her room. 

Rhea watched this with a raised eyebrow in mild amusement. Vasheti also watched Melody and Joanna disappear curious before both women turned their attention to Leonard. 

“They get along quite well don’t they?” Rhea questioned after a moment.

“That’s a good thing,” Vasheti said tilting her head to the side. 

“They have gotten along since they first met.” Leonard said with a shrug. “Mel, gets along with most of the family really,”

“Good to know she  _ finally _ found a good one.” Rhea muttered taking another bite of her banana. 

“You guys still planning on going to meet Pops?” Vasheti questioned casually walking on through the room and into the kitchen with Rhea. 

“Yeah,” Leonard confirmed stepping on inside and setting he and Melody’s bags down beside the door for them to grab on their way out in the morning.  “She still seems nervous about heading back to Texas though.”

“I’m really surprised she even wants to go back.” Rhea said after a moment of hesitation. “She swore up and down after the last time she, Faith and I went to Pops’s place she was never going back.”

“And there’s also the fact that Pops knows that and he would have gladly come here rather than her g o ing home.” Vasheti said as Leonard took a seat at the table and she glanced at him. “You must really be something special.”

“Excessively.” Rhea agreed giving Leonard a pointed look. “Because what Mel is doing goes against absolutely  _ everything _ we know about her. That being said I will also get this out of the way, I swear to you if you hurt her in any way you will regret it.”

~*~

Melody almost laughed at Joanna, who was currently going through her limited wardrobe, seeming like she was enjoying herself immensely.

“Remember Jo, I’m on a time crunch here.” Melody reminded her as she slipped into a pair of darker washed denim jeans  that hugged to her hips without being too tight or too loose . 

“How about this one?” Joanna said stepping out of the closet to show Melody which top she had ch o sen. 

It was a turquoise floral-leaf printed halter top with an O-ring at the top that was laced with a piece of rope to form the halter top of the shirt. 

“I haven’ seen that in a long time.” Melody said stepping forward and taking the top from Joanna. 

“It’s really pretty.” Joanna said and then smiled. “Put it on! Hurry hurry!”

Melody chuckled a little before pulling the top on and shaking her head to free her hair. Joanna nodded her approval before rushing over to the small box that held any jewelry Melody had in it. Joanna quickly sorted through it before walking over and handing Melody what she had picked out for her to wear. 

“You’re stuff is so different from Mom’s.” Joanna said after a moment looking at what she held. “So much smaller, not nearly as showy.” 

In her hands she held a small pair of silver earrings and a silver chain bracelet. The earrings were very simple being a hoop of silver that was designed to look like rope and inside the hoop hung a small pe n dent that was the Starfleet logo. 

“My Papa had these made for me.” Melody said absently as she took the earrings from Joanna and held them up to look at. “Pops gave them to me on my eighteenth birthday, which is when Papa had been plannin’ to give them to me. He died before he was able to,” Melody paused studying the earrings for a few moments. “With that stupid Starfleet logo. He was so  _ proud _ of being a Starfleet Captain,”

“I can pick out another pair,” Joanna said quietly and Melody blinked before looking back at her. 

“No,” Melody shook her head before reaching up to put the earrings in. “’Bout time I wear them again.”

“Leave your hair down.” Joanna said as Melody took the bracelet from her as well slipping it on. 

“Alright so how do I look?” Melody questioned with a smile. 

“Daddy won’t be able to take his eyes off you!” Joanna said and Melody laughed before shaking her head and turning to walk back out to where everyone else was waiting. 

“Haven’t seen that top in a while.” Rhea said as they walked back into the room. 

Melody shrugged in a noncommittal type way and then turned her attention to Leonard, whom she n o ticed was possibly in shock. His jaw had dropped unabashedly and he was openly looking her over. 

Melody grinned and tucked her thumb in her belt loop. “Ya alright there Leonard?”

Joanna bumped Melody and then she let out a little giggle which seemed to bring Leonard back to his senses. Vasheti also watched this with an eyebrow raised leaning up against the counter behind her. 

“I think the Doc is in shock at how hot ya look Mel.” Rhea said with a little laugh herself. “Those Sta r fleet digs don’t do anyone justice.”

“Here here,” Vasheti agreed with a little laugh. “But you guys best get going, you’ve got about ten minutes to be at the bar before Jim starts to calling.” 

“We’ll be back in a while then.” Rhea said as Leonard stood and Melody ruffled Joanna’s hair one last time. “See ya,”

~*~

 Rhea walked in ahead of Melody and Leonard rushing to greet Jim who had stood up to walk over to them from the table he and the others were sitting at. Melody rolled her eyes at her best friend who i n stantly embraced Jim and then quite blatantly shoved her tongue down his throat. 

“So much for a casual greeting.” Leonard muttered and Melody laughed a little. 

“Give them this one,” Melody said turning to him. “They haven’ seen each other in nearly two years now.”

“Alright,” Leonard said with a little laugh before he wrapped an arm around Melody and she grinned. 

“C’mon,” Melody said nodding towards the table. “Scotty an’ Spock look like they’re disagreein’ on somethin’. Besides, I’m sure if we don’ get we might be privy to somethin’ we shouldn’ be seein’ b e tween the Captains.” 

“Agreed.” Leonard nodded before leading Melody to the table arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. 

“Evenin’ Lassie!” Scotty greeted the two as they walked up. “Leonard,”

“Damn Mel!” someone else said and she turned her attention to who it was. It was Hikaru Sulu sitting precariously on the edge of his seat. “You’re hot!”

“And taken.” Leonard growled his grip on Melody’s waist tightening slightly. 

“Plant your ass a little more firmly on the seat Sulu.”  Melody said clearly not amused before turning her attention to Scotty. “Feelin’ any better about leavin’ the Silver Lady in someone else’s hands?”

“Feelin’ better with every drink!” Scotty said with a sloppy grin and Melody laughed.

“Mel! Come dance with me!” Uhura said distracting Melody from Scotty and grabbing her hand, giving it a tug towards the dance floor. 

Melody hesitated only for a moment before allowing Uhura to pull her away with a wave over her shoulder to the group. Scotty watched this for a moment his eyebrow raised before turning his attention to Leonard. 

“Are ya not goin’ to follow the lass?” Scotty questioned watching Leonard who was watching Melody. 

It hadn’t taken much coaxing on Uhura’s part for Melody to laugh and then slide easily into the crowd to dance. All of them watched the two women for a few moments surprised at how well Melody seemed to be able to dance. 

“She’s good.” Sulu commented with a raised eyebrow. 

That seemed to prompt Leonard into movement and he weaved his way through the dance floor to come up behind Melody and pulling her back against him. She startled for a moment and stopped dancing to turn and look at who it was who had gripped her hips. 

Melody laughed a little seeing it was Leonard, before beginning to dance again her hips following the beat of the music and Leonard following her lead. 

They danced for a while before Melody pulled them both off the dance floor and back over to the table slightly out of breath. 

“C’mon Lass have a drink or two,” Scotty said pouring her a shot. 

Melody didn’t hesitate, pulling Leonard down into a seat beside her and accepting the shot that Scotty handed her gratefully while Leonard flagged down a waitress to get himself some bourbon. The group chattered for a while, and Melody assumed Jim and Rhea were still off on the dance floor since they hadn’t returned to the table. 

“Scotty what the hell is this stuff?” Melody questioned wrinkling up her nose at the strong burn of the shot she had just downed. 

“Something Jim ordered.” Scotty said looking at the shot he held. “Good stuff yea?”

“Strong,” Melody said before taking yet another shot regardless.  

Jim and Rhea finally returned to the table after about thirty minutes, Uhura just behind them and Jim sat down before Rhea plopped herself in his lap. Melody tilted her head at this but otherwise ignored them, but then laughed when she saw Spock’s face as he looked at his Captain. 

“Hey let’s play a game!” Rhea suggested happily gaining Melody’s attention before she commented on Spock’s shocked expression.  

“What ya have in mind lass?” Scotty questioned an eyebrow raised.

“Just something simple,” Rhea shrugged. “Everyone takes the shot at the same time, then flip your glass over and put it on the table in front of you. The one who makes it the longest upright wins?”

“So just a game of endurance?” Scotty questioned and then nodded. 

“Wanna add somethin’ to it Scotsman?” Melody questioned curious. 

“How’s this, we all make a pyramid out of the empty shot glasses,” Scotty said flipping the empty shot glass he had over to make his point. “First one to knock it over is out an’ we start again?”

There was a scattered amount of okays and agreements from the group. Jim flagged down a waitress to order them two bottles of something, which admittedly no one really ask what it was he was ordering. He also ordered ten shot glasses for each person at the table.   

“Alright, let’s play.” Scotty said and Melody smiled as they poured shots for everyone. 

“Cheers!” Melody said raising her glass and therein the game started. 

It took a while Melody would admit before the first person knocked the pyramid over. Uhura was the first to bump the glasses and tumble it over. Then after another few shots, Sulu knocked it over, then Rhea and then Spock. Leonard, Melody figured tumped the thing on purpose because she knew for a fact he wasn’t too bad drunk when he did so. 

“Soo we’re down to the three champions!” Rhea cheered happily. “Mel, Scotty and Jim!”

“This is going to be a long game.” Sulu muttered head propped on his hand as he watched the three ta k ing another shot. 

“You guys are anything but lightweights!” Uhura proclaimed and Melody laughed. 

“Mel used to do this all the time the bitch!” Rhea said crossing her arms as Melody shrugged placing her glass on top of Scotty’s. “Never loses!”

“First time for everythin’ Love,” Jim said before placing a sloppy kiss on Rhea’s shoulder before they took another shot. 

“That a challenge Captain?” Melody questioned an eyebrow raised as they took the shot. 

“Consider it so,” Jim said and Scotty laughed. 

“Ya two are goin’ down!” Scotty chimed in and Melody rolled her eyes. 

“Bring it on!” Jim said good-naturedly.

And so the three continued to take shot after shot. After about eight shots Melody looked over at Jim an eyebrow raised over the glass before she flipped it and placed it on the pyramid. 

“What is this stuff?” Melody questioned curiously. She swayed slightly in her seat and was thankful to Leonard as he reached over to steady her. 

“Hell if I know,” Jim shrugged. “I just said something good and strong for a drinking game.”

Melody tipped her head in a conceding gesture before they took another shot. All three flipped their glasses over at the same time before proceeding to place their glasses on the pyramid. As they did both Jim and Scotty knocked the wrong glass causing the pyramid to tumble, and Melody grinned placing her own glass upside down on the table in the place where the pyramid had been. 

“Guess I won this one gentlemen,” Melody said and Rhea laughed at this. 

“Told you!” Rhea proclaimed. “Never loses!”

“I know when to admit defeat as gracefully as possible.” Jim said with a slight grumble. 

“Least I lost to someone worth losin’ too,” Scotty said throwing his arm over Melody’s shoulder and squeezed it. 

“Well, guys fun as this has been Rhea and I are gonna go,” Jim said and everyone turned to look at the two of them. Jim’s hands were currently not visible and Rhea’s face was bright red. 

“Have fun!” Uhura quipped happily before she got up and staggered over to Spock. “We’re leaving too!”

“I’m out too,” Sulu said standing up and staggering away. 

“Well Lassie, I think I am goin’ to follow an’ head out too,” Scotty said ruffling her hair. “Have fun at Pops!”

“Bye Scotty!” Melody said with a smile to the Scotsman who staggered out. She then turned her atte n tion to Leonard. “I am drunk..”

“Yes you are Darlin’,” Leonard said with a smile before standing up and offering her a hand. 

Melody took it getting to her feet before reaching over and using the table to steady herself on her feet before she walked out with Leonard. He didn’t seem to mind putting an arm around her waist again and leading her out of the bar. 

Melody once they were outside stopped pulling Leonard to a stop with her. He raised an eyebrow in question and Melody put her hands on her hips. 

“Ya never did say whether or not ya liked what I was wearing or not,” Melody accused him and pursed her lips. “Well?”

“I would have thought that was a little obvious,” Leonard said with a snort before reaching over and pulling her close again by her belt loops. He then bent down to speak directly into her ear. “I love what you’re wearin’ Darlin’, but to be honest I’d rather be gettin’ ya out of it.”

Melody gasped at this a bright red flush racing down from her face all the way across her chest having been caught by surprise. Leonard usually wasn’t that forward, particularly when they were in a semi-public area. 

“Then let’s go home so ya can,” Melody said after a moment with a coy little drunken smile, she then kissed him lightly then backed out of his embrace to turn and flag down a cab. 

Leonard chuckled at that before reaching forward to smack Melody on the ass as she did. She let out a little squeak before turning an even darker shade of red causing him to laugh. 

“Do let’s Darlin’,” Leonard said before stepping forward picking Melody up and flagging down a cab to take them back to Melody’s apartment. 

~*~

Melody groaned stretching her feet out before rolling over to lie on her stomach putting her arms b e neath the pillow she had been lying on. The absence of Leonard’s typical snores beside her clued her into the fact that the medic was also awake. 

She blinked a few times groggily, fully expecting to be bombarded with a headache, nausea, and the firm feeling of never wanting to move from the bed but said feeling never came. Wrinkling her brows in confusion she pushed her head up and looked over at Leonard who was still lying in bed his arms behind his head studying the ceiling. 

“Why do I not have a hangover?” Melody questioned curiously. 

“Because coming home with a CMO has its advantages?” Leonard questioned turning to look at her. 

“Thought ya were against healin’ what was personally induced?” Melody questioned lying her head back down on the cool pillow.

“Darlin’ don’t go looking a gift horse in the mouth,” Leonard said and Melody smiled before sitting up again to study him. 

“Okay,” Melody conceded before leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Leonard said lowly before tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her down for another kiss.

That was when there was a knock on Melody’s door. Leonard groaned and Melody sat up with a little laugh. 

“Daddy! Mel! C’mon it’s almost noon!” Joanna called from the other side of the door. 

“Oh shit!” Melody proclaimed jumping up and out of bed scrambling to pull clothing on. “We were supposed to leave hours ago!”

Leonard laughed a little before he followed quickly dressing. Melody and Leonard soon came out of the room and with hasty goodbyes to Naomi and Vasheti the three left headed towards Pops place. 

~*~

It was really quite late by the time Melody directed Leonard into the drive that lead to Pops’s ranch house, and Joanna was asleep in the backseat. Melody’s smile came across as strained when they pulled up to the house and the porch light flicked on and a hound loudly bayed at them from inside. 

“Well welcome to Pops place.” Melody said and Leonard smiled before the two moved to step out of the transport. 

As soon as they stepped out the front door opened to reveal who Leonard assumed was Pops standing in the doorway, in his boxers..

“Pops! For fuck’s sake go put some clothes on!” Melody hissed also noticing that fact as well. 

“Well hell woman, what did ya expect me ta be wearin’ at four in the fuckin’ mornin’!” Pops huffed before turning to step back inside and Melody rolled her eyes with a sigh. 

The hound that had been baying at them came running up to Melody with a loud deep bark before jumping up on her tail wagging. Melody laughed a little as she was licked under her chin by said hound before setting him back down on the ground and bending down to his level to scratch behind his ears. 

“Good to see ya too Bones.” 

“Your dog is named Bones?” Leonard questioned from behind her and she turned to look at him with a small smile. He held a still sleeping Joanna and Melody stood to grab their bags. 

“Um yeah,” Melody said grabbing said bags. “Faith actually named him.” Melody tilted her head to the side. “It was a good name at the time.” 

“C’mon ya two! Get your asses in here!” Pops called from the doorway now thankfully dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. 

Melody made a slight face before walking towards the house Leonard following behind with a little laugh. 

“Ya were supposed ta be here six hours ago Mel!” Pops said as soon as they set foot inside and Melody closed the door behind Leonard. Pops then noticed Joanna. “Oh right the kid. C’mon she can sleep in here.”

Pops wandered off showing Leonard no doubt to the spare room. Melody on the other hand set their bags down beside the door. She then let out a deep breath looking around the room with her hands on her hips. 

Nothing had really changed since the last time she had come home with Rhea and Faith a little over three years ago. There were papers scattered everywhere along with random articles of clothing. To her left was a cluttered table along with a slightly cluttered kitchen. Beside Melody, Bones sat down and thumped his tail twice as she absently reached over to give his head a pat. 

“Guess I should say it’s good to be home again, huh?” Melody muttered mostly to herself but Bones gave another thump of his tail. 

“So I’ma guessin’ ya two wanna hit it too?” Pops said announcing his presence back into the room along with Leonard. “All I got is the futon, less ya two wanna stay out in the loft space?”

“Futon will be fine,” Leonard said and Melody nodded. 

“Yeah,” Melody agreed. “Sorry we came in so late Pops, I overslept.”

“’Magine that,” Pops said sarcastically before he smiled and stepped over to Melody and pulled her in for a hug. “Glad ya came home Babe.”

“Missed ya Pops,” Melody admitted as she returned the embrace and relaxed finally taking a deep breath. 

“Alright now, go to sleep!” Pops said releasing her and indicating towards where the futon was located. 

“See ya in the mornin’,” Melody said with a smile and Pops walked on down the hallway to the other end of the house. 

“C’mon Bones,” Pops called as he walked and the hound turned to look in his direction but stayed where he was. 

“He’s alright in here Pops,” Melody called and Pops waved over his shoulder indicating he’d heard b e fore he disappeared into his room and shut the door. Melody then turned her attention to where Leonard stood. “So regrettin’ this yet?”

He laughed a little before shaking his head. She smiled before walking on into the house to lead Leo n ard to the futon in the living room. She rolled her eyes walking in picking up random articles of clothing as she went throwing them out of the way. On the futon were a few folded blankets that she assumed Pops had managed to find for them. 

Melody quickly released the catch and reconfigured the couch into a bed just big enough for the two to share. She was caught by surprise when she looked up and Leonard tossed a pillow he’d found towards the futon. 

“Ya missed if ya were aimin’ for me,” Melody teased and Leonard chose to ignore her grabbing the blankets the two had been given and tossing it to her. 

This time she caught it and tossed it down to the end of the bed for them to grab when they needed them. Both then quickly changed into something to sleep in and then crawled onto the futon. Melody curled up on her side her back up against Leonard’s chest as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other went up behind his head. 

“Thanks for comin’ with me Leonard.” Melody said quietly interlacing their fingers on her stomach. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be Darlin’,” Leonard muttered into the back of her neck tightening his grip some. “Now go to sleep,” 

Melody hummed in agreement and closed her eyes to relax. She had just gotten to the hazy area b e tween true sleep and awareness when she heard a soft whine coming from her side of the bed. There was then a cold wet nose pressed against the palm of her hand where it had been hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Oh c’mon Bones, I’m trying to sleep.” Melody groaned shifting slightly.

“Yeah so am I,” Leonard grumbled. “So quit fidgetin’,”

“I’m talkin’ ta the dog not you.” Melody clarified as there was another whine. “I think he wants up here with us.”

“There’s no damn room,” Leonard said flatly. “No,” 

“He’s gonna keep whinin’ till I let him up,” Melody argued and to make her point Bones whined lou d er. Leonard then let out a curse. 

“Fine,” Leonard said giving in. 

“Alright, c’mon Bones.” Melody said moving her hand and allowing the dog space to jump up on the futon with them. 

He let out a happy bark and jumped up with the couple. It took a minute or two of shifting to give him room before Bones finally settled right between Melody’s feet and Leonard’s feet curling up into a tight ball. 

“Like having a damn kid,” Leonard muttered and Melody laughed a little. “Right square in the middle.”

“Least he’s not up here,” Melody said tiredly. “He used ta sleep up against my back.”

“Yes well I ain’t movin’.” Leonard said firmly. 

“I really would prefer ya to the dog.” Melody said and Bones shifted laying his head across Melody’s feet. “Okay now that everyone’s settled, can we get some sleep?”

“Yes,” Leonard said irritation lining his voice. “Go to sleep damn it.”

Melody smiled and rolled her eyes before relaxing and succumbing to sleep. 

~*~

A crack of thunder startled Melody out of her sleep and she blinked a few times groaning a little as she realized the window of the living room was open. She debated on whether or not to even get up and close the window when a gentle patter of rain started and she sighed knowing she now did have to close the window. 

Untangling herself from Leonard, the blankets and Bones she got up and quietly walked over to the window pulling it closed and latching it firmly. 

Bones sat up and watched her, his ears perked forward. She stood by the window for a few seconds d e bating on whether or not she wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep some more. Finally deciding against it she walked by the still snoring Leonard quietly before heading down the hallway out towards the den where Pops was probably listening to something on the radio. 

Bones hoped up and followed behind her quickly and she patted his head as he walked along beside her down the hallway. 

“Hey,” Melody called as she stepped down into the room where Pops sat drinking a cup of coffee rea d ing something. 

“Hey babe,” Pops called absently before turning his gaze from what he was reading to her. “Sleep a l right?”

“Yeah,” Melody said walking on over to sit down beside Pops on the couch he sat on. Bones took a running leap and jumped up with them sitting in Melody’s lap. “Well other than Bones here procurin’ most of the space in the bed.”  

“He missed ya,” Pops said with a little laugh reaching over to scratch behind his ears. 

“’Magine that,” Melody said with a little laugh. “So how’re things?”

“They’re alright,” Pops shrugged. “Bar’s still runnin’ alright, though granted the customers miss their favorite bartender,” Pops gave her a nudge and she rolled her eyes. “Everythin’ else is alright, had to sell some of the horses. Ain’t really plausible to keep so many when I can’ ride much anymore, an’ ya ain’t here anymore.”

Melody tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement at this. Her gaze then wondered down to Pops leg which was stretched out.

 It was actually a prosthesis leg, but it was hard to tell it wasn’t real unless up close or having the knowledge of it being there. Pops called it his constant reminder of his glory days in Starfleet with her father, but he was right it made it harder to go riding.

“So how’re things with ya?” Pops questioned changing the subject. “Haven’t heard nothin’ from ya in nearly two years now. I worry about ya, ya know, particularly since Faith’s passin’.”

“I’m okay,” Melody said after a moment giving Bones a pat as he lay down across her lap and lay his head in Pops lap. “Think I may have finally found me a place in Starfleet.”

“A place in Starfleet, or a place in a crew?” Pops questioned an eyebrow raised. “’Cause I know ya don’ give a damn about Starfleet in general.”

“I found a crew Pops,” Melody clarified after a minute. 

“Finally,” Pops said with a little laugh. “Your sister was right then, yeah?”

“Do ya have to keep throwin’ that in my face?” Melody questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, ‘cause ya need to be reminded.” Pops said and Melody rolled her eyes. “Ya hate it here as much as ya hate Starfleet. You’re far are too smart ta be livin’ your life down here as a bartender, Babe and Faith knew that. That’s why she decided she wanted to go inta Starfleet, ‘cause she knew ya’d follow b e hind. Besides that, your Papa always wanted ya up there anyway. Hated seein’ his baby girl doin’ so little with her life.”

“That was his dream, not mine.” Melody said after a minute or two. 

“An’ yet here we sit with ya on  _ Shoreleave _ , Commander.” Pops said after a moment.

“Only reason I even went into Starfleet was ‘cause of Faith.” Melody said flatly. “I wasn’ about ta let her go inta space on her own.”

“Yeah, but ya made somethin’ of it didn’ ya? An’ ya are still on the fast track up.” Pops said with a shrug. “You’ll be a Captain of your own ship soon enough.”

“Pops, I’m not goin’ to become a Captain.” Melody said firmly. “That was Papa, not me.”

“Your Papa was a good man.” Pops said lowly. “One of the  finest men I  _ ever _ knew. He saved my ass too many times to count. He was a fantastic captain, an’ ya are  _ exactly _ like him Mel. Ya have a strong presence, incredibly smart, thickheaded an’ as stubborn as a damn goat, never take no for an answer, an’ ya enjoy a challenge an’ unfavorable odd, that’s what they  _ want _ for their captains. Ya would be a fantastic captain. I don’ understand why ya rebel against it so aggressively.”

“Because unfortunately, I’m not him.” Melody said flatly. “I don’ need the rank that everyone keeps tryin’ to push me into to be happy. I am content as I am, so just be happy for me would ya?” Melody then gave Bones a nudge to get up. “I’m gonna go make Leonard some coffee.”

As Melody walked out of the room she heard Pops sigh and Bones whine. As she walked back down the hall, Joanna’s door cracked open and she stuck her head out looking around. Melody smiled and ind i cated for her to come on out. She did and followed Melody into the kitchen.

“Hungry?” Melody questioned as she started some coffee. 

“Sorta.” Joanna admitted and Melody nodded. 

“Let’s see what he’s got.” Melody muttered turning and opening the refrigerator to glance inside at the contents. “Looks like eggs an’ maybe some bacon.”

“Can I help?” Joanna questioned stepping over beside Melody. 

“Ya know how to cook?” Melody questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Grandma taught me a little.” Joanna admitted with a shrug. “Mom doesn’t cook much, Daddy used to do most of the cooking.”

“Somehow that doesn’ really surprise me much.” Melody admitted pulling out what she needed. “Okay so grab a skillet,”

Joanna smiled at this and reached over to grab what Melody indicated to as she stepped over to the counter to set down some eggs and a package of bacon. 

“Alright, so let’s cook.” Melody said with a smile. 

Thirty minutes later Joanna was happily setting a large plate of eggs she had cooked on the table that Melody had cleared off along with a plate of bacon and toast. Melody set out two cups of coffee and J o anna followed with a pitcher of orange juice. 

“Well this is nice.” Leonard said announcing himself into the room. 

Melody shrugged leaning against a counter as Joanna fixed the table the way she wanted it a cup of o r ange juice in her own hand. 

“Mel taught me how to cook Daddy!” Joanna proclaimed happily. 

“Looks like she did a good job.” Leonard said and Melody smiled. 

“I’m not a grand chief but I can make due.” Melody said and then turned as Pops wandered down the hall Bones on his heels. 

“Smells good.” Pops said admitting his approval. “Ya did a good job kid.”

“Thank you,” Joanna said with a smile.

“Alright, dig in.” Melody said with a little laugh of her own. 

Joanna quickly told everyone where to sit before sitting herself down and Melody smiled at Leonard who rolled his eyes before they all dug into Joanna’s breakfast. 

~*~

“Melody?” 

Melody turned when she heard her name being called and smiled when she spotted Leonard standing in the doorway to the barn. 

“Hey,” Melody called in greeting. “Where’s Jo?”

“She went to town with Pops,” Leonard informed her and Melody nodded in understanding. “They are getting along very well.”

“He enjoys havin’ people around again. Even if it is just for a few days.” Melody said with a shrug then leaned back against a beam in the barn, one of Pops horses snuffed quietly beside her. “I have doubts on many people comin’ out here to visit.”

“This is a very nice barn.” Leonard stated walking on inside running his fingers across one of the stalls. 

“Papa an’ I built it for Pops years ago.” Melody said with a little smile. “Well Papa an’ I started it when he was on Shoreleave once an’ I finished it out.”

“You have a lot of connections to your father here,” Leonard pointed out and Melody nodded. 

“When he an’ my mother split, my dad an’ I moved out here with Pops, an’ Faith stayed at the family home.” Melody explained crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling of the barn. “Pops had lost his leg sometime before an’ decided it was best to step out of Starfleet. He an’ Papa went in on this place t o gether, an’ the bar down town. I moved out here because my mother an’ I don’ have a very healthy rel a tionship.” 

Melody then turned her gaze from the ceiling to Leonard and she smiled with a shrug. Just as Melody opened her mouth to say something else they heard Bones baying from the house. Melody raised her ey e brow at this before pushing herself up to stand. 

“Someone’s here,” Melody said walking towards the door of the barn to head out. 

“Could it be Pops back from town?” Leonard questioned as she walked by him. 

“No, Bones woulda stopped bayin’ when he realized it was him.” Melody shook her head. 

Leonard followed behind Melody and actually almost ran into her as she stopped dead one hand on the barn door. Her face paled and her hands balled up. There was a group of five maybe six people standing in the drive. 

“Shit.” Melody muttered under her breath. “It’s my mother an’ the family… How the  _ fuck _ do they know we’re here?”

“Melody Rivera!” one of the women called out seeing her standing in the doorway of the barn. “Stop hidin’ in the barn ya coward!”

Color instantly flushed back into Melody’s face hearing this and her shoulders tightened along with a deep set growl crossing her face. 

“A coward?” Melody demanded furiously. “A coward? Ya yellow bellied toad of a woman hidin’ in a crowd, how dare ya call me a coward! Who the fuck are ya anyway?”

“I don’t appreciate you talking that way to my wife Melody.” One of the men who were standing there proclaimed his arms cross over his chest. 

“I don’t give a fuck what ya  _ appreciate _ Timmy.” Melody snarled out now walking towards the group who stood in the drive. “What I want to know is who the hell told ya ya were welcome on this property?”

“Why did you come back here?” another older woman demanded shrilly. “You are not welcome here in the slightest! How dare you show your face here after you killed my good daughter!”

“Yes Mother because that was my ultimate motive for us joinin’ Starfleet.” 

“You were the one who talked her into going up there in the first place!” the woman screeched stepping forward and towards Melody to ram a finger in her chest. “You and this damn fool lunatic you live with, not to mention your crazy ass father! And you see what it got her? A coffin in the ground!” the woman continued to yell at Melody who refused to back away even as she took another step forward toward her still poking her in the chest. “And you know why? All because she wanted to do what made her  _ sister _ happy! Faith was three times the woman you are! It should have been you in the ground, Faith deserved to live! She had a real future not some fool idea of becoming a Starfleet bitch!  _ You _ should have died not her!”

“I didn’t talk her into doin’ shit, Mother, Faith made her own choice! An’ ya really want to know the reason she wanted to go up?” Melody snarled out. Bones had come over to her by this time and was growling at Melody’s mother and Leonard had also followed her out of the barn and over to where they now stood. “Because she wanted out of your damn fool grasp! The only reason she even went into med i cine was because ya  _ pushed _ her into it, know what she really wanted to do? She wanted to teach an’ she hated everythin’ ya stand for  _ Mother _ she was just too damn nice to say anythin’ to ya!”

“I knew letting her anywhere near your fool ass would ruin her!” Melody’s mother screeched. “You and your fool of a sperm donor!”

“That sperm donor was more of a parent than you ever were  _ Mother _ !” Melody said aggressively. 

“That man lived to ruin my life!” Melody’s mother wailed after a second. “Too bad he didn’t die sooner would have saved me so much trouble.”

Melody’s control snapped at that and before anyone could reach her Melody punched her mother square in the nose knocking her from her feet. Leonard quickly moved grabbing Melody around her waist to keep her from lunging at her mother again and the one Melody called Timmy stepped forward towards them.

“You bitch!” Melody roared trying to get out of Leonard’s grasp. “Don’ you  _ ever _ speak about him that way! He died to save hundreds of people! Includin’ this lifestyle you take for granted! He was a better person than ya will  _ ever _ be!”

“You are just like him!” Melody’s mother threw back. “A good for nothing piece of shit!”

“I’d rather be like him than  _ ever _ being like you!” Melody snarled. 

“Alexandria Harris!” someone else barked announcing themselves to the crowd. 

It was Pops standing with his hands on his hips a definite growl on his face. Now Leonard saw where Melody got hers from. Joanna stood just behind Pops a worried expression on her face. 

“Get off my property!” Pops growled out pointing down the drive. “You are not welcome here! The whole lot of ya! Get!”

“How dare you allow her back here!” Alexandria shrieked at Pops. “After what she has done how dare you!”

“She’s more welcome here than you are,” Pops snarled out, standing his ground. “Now leave before I call someone to remove ya from the property!”

“You should have never come back here Melody Rivera.” Timmy snarled at Melody. “Now that you killed Faith no one wants you here!”

“I live with what happened every damn day Timmy.” Melody snarled back at him. “I don’ need you or any of the rest of this wretched group who call themselves my  _ family _ to remind me of that event.”

“The only way we are family is through the woman you just punched, who very regrettably gave birth to an ingrate like you,” Timmy said coldly. “Not in name or in thought. Faith was the only good thing that came from having you around.”

“Well now that she’s gone I don’t see any reason for ya to even be here,” Melody said just as coldly as Timmy. “Timothy Harris.”

“Did I not say for you lot to get off my property?” Pops questioned his voice strongly cutting in.

At that Timothy looked at Pops before turning back and helping Alexandria, who was of course wailing about being punched. The woman who Timothy had said was his wife was cooing and sympathizing with her by randomly throwing out barely restrained insults at Melody and another woman was on her other side pulling her to her feet. 

As the group walked away towards the transports they had brought every last one of them glared hars h ly at Melody. Melody didn’t move other than tightening her grasp on Leonard’s arms which were still locked around her waist to hold her still. 

 Once they were gone Pops turned his attention to Melody arms now crossed scowl still on his face to match hers. 

“Alright?” Pops questioned tightly. 

“I’m fine.” Melody bit out. “How did those ruddy bastards even know we were here?”

“They’ve been comin’ by at least once a week threatenin’ me if I ask ya to come home.” Pops said with a growl. “Weren’ expectin’ them again till after ya was gone Babe.”

“Threatenin’ you?” Melody demanded. “Where the fuck do they get off?”

Joanna made a slight squeak at Melody’s tone of voice having never heard that type language from a n yone before. Melody instantly turned her attention to Joanna her anger dissipating. 

“Oh Jo, I’m sorry.” Melody apologized with a sigh. “Ya shouldn’ have had to see that.”

“Your family  _ hates _ you.” Joanna said after a moment. “Why do they hate you? How could they hate someone of their own family?”

“It’s a really complicated situation, Jo.” Melody said after a moment. “The only thing we share is a r e grettable connection of blood. We’re not family. Just people who used to have to tolerate each other b e cause of someone we both cared about.”

“Who was Faith?” Joanna questioned curiously.

“My twin sister.” Melody said after a beat. “She died two years ago because of a few-”

“Events that happened.” Leonard cut in gruffly. He wasn’t about to let her say it was her fault, they weren’t going there again. Pops raised an eyebrow at this curious. 

“Events that happened.” Melody agreed after a second with a little nod. 

“Events that happened?” someone said and everyone turned to see who else was there. “That makes it sound so nice, from how I hear it Melody let her dear beloved sister fall into the grasp of a madman who slit her throat.”

Joanna gasped at this news and Pops, Melody and Leonard turned their attention to who it was who had spoken. Pops instantly grabbed Joanna’s arm and jerked her back and away from said man and behind himself turning to face him and taking a step back. 

“Danny.” Melody hissed out giving the man an identity. This time it was Leonard’s turn to tighten his grip. “What are ya doin’ here?”

“Was out and about for a walk on the property and thought I heard a familiar voice.” Danny said tur n ing his attention to Melody and giving her a through once over. 

“What were you doin’ on my property Danny?” Pops growled out at him. 

“Oh so now that Mel and I are divorced you don’t want me around at all?” Danny said turning his atte n tion to Pops acting hurt. “What did you only like me for her?”

“That’s tresspassin’,” Pops growled out. “Next time I catch ya anywhere on my property I’ll shoot your ass, an’ I still use bullets.”

“This your new fuck buddy Mel?” Danny said ignoring Pops threat and turning his attention back to Melody and Leonard. “Readymade family huh?”

“It’s none of your business Danny.” Melody said coldly. “You’re not welcome here. Leave.”

“Oh c’mon Honey, I’m just askin’ what happened to my favorite girl after she took off into space.” Danny said stepping forward and raising his hand as though to reach out and touch her. She flinched and Leonard let go of her waist to step around in front of her arms crossed. 

“I think you should leave.” Leonard said his voice clearly not leaving room for argument. Danny smirked.

“Got a new protector hm?” Danny snarled out with a cold laugh. “Still can’t defend yourself can ya Honey? Guess he’s better than the old man here, more class.”

“Go to hell Danny.” Melody growled out her fist balling up again. 

“You’re the one who ran off from her problems by headin’ into space.” Danny said with a shrug. 

“An’ ya gave up any rights to know what happens in my life when ya handed me divorce papers d e mandin’ I sign them. What was it ya said?” Melody paused as though thinking. “Oh yes, I was too much of a cold-hearted bitch to make anyone a good wife.”

“I said to leave.” Leonard said again crossing his arms over his chest breaking in between the arguing couple. 

“Ya should hang around for a while Mel,” Danny said with a sickening grin. “So we can catch up. Miss havin’ ya.”

“Leave.” Leonard and Pops said at the same time understanding Danny’s underlying meaning of ‘ha v ing’ Melody. 

“Bye Love,” Danny said before turning and walking away down the drive. 

“Well this has just been a lovely day.” Melody said under her breath. “So much for a relaxin’ Shor e leave.” 

“C’mon Jo, let’s go start some dinner.” Pops said after a beat and turning back to the house Joanna trai l ing behind him leaving Melody and Leonard. 

“You okay?” Leonard questioned after a moment. 

“Yeah,” Melody said after a minute with a slightly broken sigh. “I don’ know why I thought this was a good idea, I shouldn’ have ever brought ya’ll out here.” She then shook her head. “Sorry I brought ya into all this mess.”

Leonard laughed before he shrugged. “Nothing to say sorry for. No one is dead and both parties walked away relatively unharmed. Though now I see why I hear you have a mean right hook.”

Melody smiled before she covered her mouth as a laugh erupted. “I really hit her didn’ I?”

“Yes Darlin’,” Leonard nodded in confirmation. “She’ll be feelin’ that one for a while.”

“I have never actually hit her before.” Melody said laughing uncontrollably now. “I’ve wanted to but… fuck that felt  _ good _ !”

“C’mon you two!” Pops suddenly called from the door where he now stood interrupting them. “Food’s ready!”

“Comin’ Pops.” Melody called and looked at Leonard a smile still on her face and he returned it before nodding towards the door and both headed inside. 

~*~

The next few days passed without any further incident from either Danny or Melody’s family. It was now the day they needed to head back to San Francisco. Melody and Joanna were gathering all of their things up while Leonard and Pops stood on the porch both drinking a cup of coffee, Bones lying on Leo n ard’s foot. 

“She loves ya,” Pops said casually and Leonard raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. “An’ she’s happier than I’ve seen her in years. I think she made a good choice with ya, all I’m askin’ is ya don’ take advantage of her love. She don’ trust people easy, hasn’ since she lost her Papa an’ Danny screwed her over.”

“Hey, ya ready to go?” Melody questioned walking back over to the porch Joanna at her heals. 

“It was nice to finally meet you Pops!” Joanna said dashing forward to embrace Pops. 

He laughed after he steadied himself on his feet and returned the embrace. “No problem kid, come back whenever ya wanna.”

“You should come to Christmas at Grandma’s this year!” Joanna said with a bright smile. 

“I’ll think about it.” Pops said with a little laugh. 

Joanna nodded in agreement to this before stepping back away from Pops. She then stepped over to pet on Bones who had gotten up and jumped down off the porch when Melody and Joanna had walked over. 

“Well Pops we gotta go,” Melody said with a little smile. “I’ll call ya soon as I get a chance.”

“See that ya do woman.” Pops said with a chuckle. “Be careful on your way back, an’ well ya know runnin’ around space.” Pops then stepped forward to pull her in for a tight hug, and spoke into her ear. “I am happy for ya Baby, seems like ya got it figured better than I gave ya credit for, don’ go ta changin’ on my account.”

Melody smiled at that and returned the embrace before Pops let go of her and stepped back to face Leonard. Pops then held his hand out to shake. 

“Ya Leonard McCoy are welcome back here any time ya wanna come.” Pops said and Leonard raised an eyebrow at this before he smiled and reached out to shake Pops hand. 

“Thank you,” Leonard said and Melody grinned crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes. “Though maybe next time we should meet in San Francisco? Much as I love the drama,”

Pops laughed at that. “Yeah, been missin’ the big city for a while now anyway.”

“Quit bullshittin’ Pops,” Melody said with a laugh of her own. “Ya don’ miss that city any more than I miss my kin.”

“True enough.” Pops said with a smile of his own. “Besides that your Papa’s still here, couldn’ leave that behind.”

“I think Papa would understand a need to change.” Melody said tilting her head. 

“Hm, maybe. I was always the one who had a problem with change.” Pops shrugged. “Now ya need to get a move on, your Captain be missin’ ya if ya don’ show up.”

“True enough.” Melody conceded and Leonard stepped down off the porch. “Bye Pops.”

“Love ya kid,” Pops called as they walked away. “Don’ ya go forgettin’ to call me!”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t,” Leonard said and Pops nodded. 

Pops leaned against the railing of the porch arms crossed as he watched them leave, Bones sitting at the end of the steps his tail sadly wagging as they left. 

“Looks like she finally figured it out Bones.” Pops said gruffly. Bones looked back at him his tail wa g ging before he let out a whine. “Her Papa would be proud of her an’ happy with him.”

Pops shook his head and let out a gruff laugh before looking up at the sky. He then pointed a finger to the darkly clouded sky. 

“I promised ya, ya devil.” Pops said with a grin. “I’d take care of your baby, but seems like she figured it out better than the two of us combined ever figured. Ya’d best be smilin’ up there, ‘cause she got it right, finally.”

There was a loud crack of thunder that shook the house as soon as Pops finished speaking and he laughed again. He knew somewhere that devil Xavier Rivera was laughing as well as he watched his daughter and his best friend finally get their lives together for the first time since he had left them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, review or otherwise leave love for the story!!! Thanks!


End file.
